RWBY: Of Assassin's and Hunter's
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Follow the journey of Connor Kizuato, a young assassin joining the legendary academy Beacon. Along the way he will make friends with the main characters of the cast. He will step into a new world that he will need to adapt, learn and strive to succeed. Then he meets someone that is the same as him.
1. Chapter 1: Connor Kizuato

This is my first story with an OC i made so there will be some flaws. Let me know on the reviews if i can fix and change somethings. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Connor Kizuato

Ever since the dawn of time, mankind has always been at war with a sinister darkness, the creatures of GRIMM. At the beginning mankind was losing against the darkness until after centuries of warfare, they found something that would forever change the world. Dust. The powers of nature in the hands of humanity drove back the GRIMM and ended the war between them. Civilization flourished thanks to Dust, rapidly modernizing the world, being used in vehicles, weaponry and much more advancements. But the shadows are silently creeping back into the world.

Which comes the reason why there are there are hunters and huntresses. They are the protectors of humanity, hunting down the GRIMM wherever they could be found. Beacon academy is the school for those to become these people. They train and hone their skills here at this legendary. Yet there is one organization that protected humanity. This organization can date back almost to the early civilizations of society, almost as old as dust itself. The Assassin's.

The assassin's have always protected humanity in the shadows. They are the people's hope in the time of darkness. Anyone can join the assassin's, born into the order or not as long as they have a strong willed heart. This is the story of a young assassin who would become the first one in history to join Beacon. His name in Connor Kizuato, he is born into the order and like his ancestors before him, his is a guardian of the people…a blade in the crowd… an agent of hope… an assassin. His actions will bring the eyes of Beacon on him, especially , the headmaster of Beacon.

Connor is a young assassin with the incredible skill to disappear in an instant and reappear in another location thanks to his animal powers. He has three of them. The power of the wolf gives him invisibility, to disappear from his opponents eyes. The power of the eagle allows him to travel short distances at breakneck speeds in an instant. The power of the bear gives him unimaginable strength to fight stronger foes. . His appearance is brown eyes with short black spiked hair and a peach coloured complexion. His attire is a black hoodie similar to the assassin robes Edward Kenway wore, a grey shirt with a symbol of an eagle rising with reinforced leather armour underneath, dark blue pants and black running shoes. His weapons of choice are a tomahawk, dual M9 pistols, an assault rifle/sniper rifle crossover and of course the iconic hidden blades both blades pivot blades with various other weapons. He is also good in various martial arts such as Wing Chun. He has earned his nickname "The Guardian's Shadow" because of his choice of clothes and weaponry. He protects from the shadows, from a distance to close up quarters.

It was a typical day for Connor, just walking around looking for bad guys to stop. Except for this day, it will be different. He was in a firefight between Roman Torchwicks men while they were robbing a dust store. He was able to incapacitated most of his men until he was forced to take cover when Torchwick fired his gun at a dust gem to explode at him. As the dust settled Roman was nowhere to be found. Connor put his assault rifle on his back with a grin on his face. "I'll get him sometime,"he thought. He put his hood up and walked into the dust shop. He found the owner fixing the place up. "Good job getting rid of those thugs young man," said the owner. "It's nothing sir, I couldn't turn a blind eye on you," replied Connor. The owner picked up a bottle of red dust and gave it to him. "Here take this; it is the most refined dust I have from a shipment I got earlier. It's the least I can do for you." Connor took the bottle and took a look at it. "Maybe I can use this for my fire grenades,"he thought. He put the bottle in his bag and thanked the owner and walked out of the store, only to be met by a man with messy grey hair and a green attire. "Good evening there young man," said the man. Recognizing the man Connor replied, "Same to you Pro. Ozpin" Pro. Ozpin motioned for Connor to follow him which Connor did so.

After arriving at a park they took a seat on a bench to talk. "What's your name young man?" Ozpin asked. "Connor. Connor Kizuato." Connor noticed a woman came up holding a screen with a recording of him fighting. "I wonder Connor, where did you learn how to fight like this with these kinds of weapons?" Ozpin asked. Connor stayed silent for a bit before replying, "I-I'm an assassin Professor." Ozpin made wide eyes at what Connor said. "Interesting. Why are you an assassin?" "Oh… my dad was an assassin just like my ancestors sir." "I see." Ozpin passed him a bottle of water to drink. "Would you like to become a hunter?" Connor almost choked while drinking the water. "Beg your pardon?" said Connor. "Would you like to become a hunter Connor?" "Well yes sir." "Good. Miss Glinda, make sure this young man is officially enrolled into Beacon." As Connor got up Ozpin stopped him, "Why would you like to become a hunter?" Connor looked down at the ground for a bit with a saddened expression before he softly replied, "My mother was a huntress... she died to the GRIMM while my dad got killed in coup while defending the assassin's. I'm doing this in their memory." Glinda and Ozpin made saddened faces. "I'm sorry there Connor. I'm sure that they are proud of you in becoming a hunter," Said Glinda. Connor smiled and thanked them for letting him join Beacon.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival and Reunion

Chapter 2: Arrival and reunion

Connor shifted his bag as he came inside the transport for Beacon. He accidentally bumped into a girl with red and black hair. He apologized while proceeding inside. He saw a holographic projection of Glinda greeting the new students to Beacon. He took a seat and looked out at Vale. "I wonder how Beacon will be like." Connor thought. He pulled his hood down over his face and fell asleep.

He disembarked of the ship looking at the school in awe. "Nice place to become hunters and huntresses," he thought. He looked into his bag which had a few changes of clothes, bullets augmented with dust inside it and bullet construction kit, his folded assault/sniper rifle, dual pistols and etc. He continued walking when he bumped into the red haired girl again. "How many times do I have to keep bumping into the same person today?" he thought. "Sorry there," he said to the girl. The girl turned around with an innocent smile on her face, "Its fine…hey aren't you the same guy who bumped into me earlier?" "Heh, I guess I'm just filled with first day jitters. b-by the way, my names Connor Kizuato. What's yours?" The girl smiled at him, "I'm Ruby Rose." "Nice to meet you Ruby."

She nodded and noticed his bracers on his arms, "What are those things on your arms?" Connor noticed her excited tone and popped out both blades in less than a moment. "These are my hidden blades. They can both be used in stealth and offensive attacks. They can also pivot to be used as dual daggers." He pivoted both blades to point behind him to bear as daggers. He took out his tomahawk Talon. "This is my tomahawk Talon. I can use both Talon and a hidden blade in combat. This is just part of my arsenal. What do you got?" Ruby took out her weapon with a grin as she had her scythe extend, "This is my weapon Crescent Rose. Besides being a scythe, it also has a high caliber sniper rifle built into it." Connor kept looking at the scythe and said, "That's your weapon? Whoa, you really made this Ruby?" Ruby swung her weapon around as she said, "Yeah I know. I think I went a bit over board making this a Signal Academy." Connor let out a little chuckle is amusement.

They walked together while going to the speech is going to give. Ruby tripped on some luggage while talking to Connor. "What are you doing?" said a girl dressed in white. Connor looked up and saw the girl. "Weiss?" Ruby got up and tried to apologized to the girl for tripping over her luggage. "I don't care if you are…" she stopped yelling at Ruby when she saw Connor. "Connor?" "Hey Weiss." Connor came over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you again Connor!" said Weiss. Connor let out a smile, "It's good to see you to Weiss." Ruby was a bit confused at what's happening. Connor noticed Ruby's expression. He broke off from the hug. "Oh yeah Ruby, this is my sister Weiss Schnee," said Connor.

"It's good to see you Connor, but can you help me get some sense into this dolt's head?" Weiss asked. Connor looked at Ruby then replied, "Oh don't worry Weiss, and she's with me. She just like anyone else has first day excitement. Just lay off you will you?" She agreed and Connor helped her put her luggage up and gave it to her butlers. "Hey I'll talk to you later sis!" shouted Connor as Weiss left."Heh, sorry about my sister Ruby," said Connor. "You sister is kind of a jerk you know," Ruby replied. Connor let out a little grin, "You'll get used to it."

They entered the lecture hall for the speech is giving. Connor met Ruby's sister Yang. "Hi you must be Ruby's sister. I'm Connor Kizuato." said Connor while her extened his hand out to Yang. "Hi Connor, I'm Yang Xiaolong," Yang replied as she shook Connor's hand. After the lecture, they have been told that their initiation is tomorrow. Some students looked around with worried faces while some had grins on their faces.

Connor got in his sleep wear and headed for the hall that they will be sleeping in for now. As he came in he saw that the guys are on one side while the girls are on the other side. As he walked to his bedroll he noticed a girl was reading beside some candlelight. "Should I talk to her? No, she's probable tired," Connor thought. Just as he was about to get into his roll, he saw Yang dragging Ruby towards the black bowed girl. "What the heck are you doing Yang?" He thought. After a while, he decided to get up and join the conversation. "Hey what's up?" he asked. Yang looked at him for a bit, "Oh nothing, just helping baby sis get some new friends," she replied. Ruby was trying to get out of the iron grip of her sister, "Yang, I don't need any friends!"

As the two sisters were arguing, Connor turned his attention to the girl on the ground. "Mind if I sit down beside you?" he asked. The girl looked up with her amber eyes and saw him. "Sure," she replied. Connor took a seat beside the black haired girl and watched the two sisters argue. "I'm Connor Kizuato, what's yours?" He asked the girl. "I'm Blake Belladonna," she replied. "Nice to meet you Blake," Connor said. Blake let out a little smile in response before she returned to her book. He took a look at the book for a moment, "Hey Blake what are you reading?" "It's a story about a man with two souls, fighting over control over his body." "Nice book, I'm reading a story about a slave turned hero of the people." They talked a bit about their books until Weiss came up.

"What are you two doing, can't you see that there are people trying to sleep here?" she questioned. Yang gave her a grin," Hey calm down princess." "What! How dare you call me a princess?" Connor got up and stopped the arguing. "Listen, we all had a crazy first day alright! Let's calm down and go to sleep." He turned to Weiss, "Weiss, just relax and go to sleep alright?" She opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it. They all went to their bed rolls. He got into his bedroll and before he fell asleep he thought of something, "Well the initiation is tomorrow. I should get some rest. Well at least my sister's here." Then he dozed off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Adopted

Chapter 3: Adopted

**Five Years ago**

A twelve year old Weiss was in her family limo. Her father, Walter Schnee is going to a meeting with other dust company owners. She was looking out of the window when she noticed a young boy in a black hood sitting on a bench. The boy was looking at the limo, surveying it with watchful eyes. She kept looking out until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her mother, Belle Schnee. "Is everything alright dear?" Belle asked. Weiss made an innocent looking face, "I'm fine mother, and it's nothing." When she looked back out the boy was gone. She pondered for a bit, "Huh… I thought I saw a person out there." She thought. They arrived at a restaurant for her father's meeting.

The meeting felt liked it lasted forever to Weiss. She was playing with her white dress for amusement. "I wish I had someone to talk to," she thought. While the meeting was going on, outside there was a group of thugs planning to rush inside and make the dust company owners hostage for ransom. After a few moments of debating they made their move for the restaurant. As they moved for the building, a mysterious figure was watching from the shadows. The figure put down his hood and followed them. The thugs came in and ordered the patrons to get down on their knees. The Vale police surrounded the building in efforts to flush them out. The leader of the thugs asked for a ransom of 500 million lien in exchange for the people.

The hooded figure climbed to the top of the building and crept inside through a vent. The figure crept through the edges of the interior, watching the thugs, their movements and reactions. He popped out his hidden blades and jumped down on one of the thugs knocking him out cold. The rest noticed him and rushed him. The figure pivoted his blades to use as knives and rushed them. "Get down!" he yelled to the patrons. In rapid succession he was able to incapacitate all of them with ease. He handcuffed all of them and hulled them to the police, "It's safe, you can get up now!" Walter was amazed by this boy's skill in combat, "He is amazing, but isn't he a bit too young to be fighting?"

The hooded boy was talking to the police about the thugs and what happened in there. Walter came out to talk to the boy," Young man, can I have a moment with you?" The boy went to Walter after giving the report to the officer. "Alright Mr. Schnne, what do you want?" "What is your name young man?" "My name is Connor Kizuato." "How old are you son?" "I'm eleven sir." Walter was dumfounded at the answer Connor gave him. Belle and Weiss came out to join in the conversation. Walter told them their saviours name and age. They both made surprised expressions.

Walter returned his attention to Connor, "Connor, how were you able to take down all those men?" Connor stayed silent for a bit before replying, "I'm an assassin of the assassin order of Vale." The Schnee family made wide eyes at Connor. "You mean you are one of the protectors of society?" said Walter. Connor nodded his head. "Well, I better get back to the order," said Connor. Weiss looked at him with a concerned face. "You mean, you don't have a regular home to live in?" she asked. Connor looked down to the ground with a sad expression, "Yeah. My parents died when I was just ten. My dad was an assassin back at the order and they allowed me to stay so at least I have somewhere to live for the time being."

Belle kneeled down and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Connor." Then an idea came to her. She got up and talked to Walter for a bit. After a few moments, she gave her attention to Connor again. "Connor... would you like to be adopted?" Connor looked up to her face, "Really, by who?" Belle smiled at him, "Us." Connor started crying tears of joy and hugged her. Weiss was happy because she finally has a brother to talk to.


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation

Chapter 4: Initiation

Connor opened his locker to grab his equipment for the initiation. He placed his leather armour underneath his hoodie on his torso. He grabbed his bandolier for his guns with twenty mags filled with thirty bullets with augmented bullets with dust, while thirty mags for his dual pistols. He took out a blade stone for sharpening his blades. He got Talon his tomahawk and spun it to his side. No need to get his hidden blades because he always keeps it on his wrists for emergencies. Numerous other equipment for attacking and survival(to much stuff so it will come out time to time). And for last he took out his small courier bag for survival and traveling and shifted it to back.

He noticed Ruby grabbing her weapon and arguing with Yang about being more social to others as he walked from his locker. He also noticed that many of the other students talking about something. He sat down on a bench and let his hearing go to the conversations. "I hear that were going to be in teams," said a young girl with a pink skirt on. "Is it really true that we're going to be launched into the initiation grounds?" said another student. "Huh, teams eh? Sounds like my kinda thing." Connor thought. He got up and saw his sister talking to a girl in armour. He walked towards his sister. "Hey Weiss," he said as he hugged her. "Good morning Connor," Weiss replied as she returned a hug to him. As he broke of he noticed the girl beside Weiss. "I didn't know you had a brother Weiss," said the girl. Weiss noticed her, "Oh yeah. Connor, i like you to meet Pyrrha Nikos, a graduate from Sanctum academy." Connor held out his hand to Pyrrha, "Nice to meet you Pyrrha." Pyrrha gave him a handshake, "Nice to meet you too Connor." Connor left them to let them continue their conversation.

As he walked outside to the cliffs for initiation, he saw launch pads on the ground near the cliffs. He got an idea on how they would be starting the initiation. He walked to one and took a position on it. A few moments passed and all the new students came to the cliffs. Pro. Ozpin came out to tell them what will happen. (You already know the rules if you watched episode 4, but i'm just going to the part when it explains about partners)"Alright, i know you have been hearing rumours of teams. Well to ease your thoughts, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next fours years." Many of the students made worried faces especially Ruby. Connor let out a little grin, "Alright, anyone will make a good partner, no mater who it is. Even if its the blonde fella over there with that sword."

He put his hood down and was launched into the air. He went in to a spread eagle dive to slow his descent to the ground. As he got close to the ground, he turned into an eagle and landed on a branch turning back into his real form. He went into eagle sense to look for fellow students(to those who know what eagle vision and/or eagle sense, give yourself a pat on the back. To those who don't, here's a small description. Eagle sense is an ability that few select assassin's have that gives them the ability to find allies, foes, targets in a dense crowd, forest, snowstorm, etc. Now back to the story.)

_10 Minutes later_

Blake and Yang were walking through the forest after Yang demolished an Ursa and a small portion of the forest. As they walked through the forest to the temple, Blake sensed something. Yang noticed Blake's expression on her face. "What is it Blake?" asked Yang. Blake told her to get down and hide in the bushes. A few moments later, a pack of five Beowolfs passed by. "Alright, something to fight!" whispered Yang. Blake looked at her, "No Yang, i sense something is going to happen." A few more moments later, they saw a dart come out of nowhere, driving itself into a Beowolf's neck. The partners let out a little shriek. The Beowolf's body went up to a branch and down came Connor, with Talon in hand. He rushed them and stabbed one in the face with his hidden blade. After taking the blade out, he pivoted it and drove Talon into another face. He dodged a lunge from the other two Beowolfs. He stabbed one of them repeatedly in the chest and vaulted over it's back, pulling out one of his pistols and shot the last one three times in the head. The two came out of their hiding place and walked towards Connor. Connor saw them and made a small grin, "I guess you saw my little performance?" "Wow, you really took them out in less than a minute Connor," said Yang. Connor holstered his pistol and sheathed Talon. "We better keep looking for the temple, no?" He said. The two girls nodded in unison and followed him.

They came to the temple and looked around. Connor came up to one of the alters and picked up a chess piece. "I guess these are the relics Ozpin wanted us to get," he said to the girls. Yang walked over to one of the alters and picked up a piece, "How about a cute little pony?" Connor let out a little grin in amusement as well as Blake. Then Connors body tensed, "Something's gonna happen right now." "Huh?" asked Yang. "HEAAAADS UUUUUP!" yelled Ruby as she fell from the sky. "I thought so," said Connor.

I try my best at writing fight scenes but i'll try much more better in the future.


	5. Chapter 5: Bootlegging it

Chapter 5: Bootlegging it

"HEAAADS UUUUUP!" Connor looked up and saw Ruby falling from the sky. Just before she hit the ground, he winced when he saw Jaune fly into Ruby. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang. "I..." Yang started. Connor ran towards the location that Ruby and Jaune flew into. He climbed up the tree and saw Ruby sitting down while Jaune was hanging upside down. "Hey Ruby," said Connor. Ruby looked up and saw Connors concerned face, "Hey Connor." "Um guys?" said Jaune. Connor spun around and saw him. He got up to the branch Jaune was stuck on when Ruby jumped off to see her sister Yang.

A pink skirt girl walked to an alter and looked at a chess piece for a bit. She started singing after grabbing a chess piece, "I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle... "Nora!" "Heh, coming Ren!""Did that girl rode an Ursa?" asked Blake. Yang was still shocked at Ruby's fall. After a few moments of quick paced events, Yang had a tantrum. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!" She started breathing normally and her eyes became a lilac colour again. Ruby poked at Yangs arm, "Um... Yang?" Ruby pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up and saw Weiss holding on to a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" she shouted. "It looks likes shes going to fall," said Blake. "She'll be fine," Ruby said in a worried voice. "She's falling," said Ren. Weiss started falling to the ground from thousands of miles high in the sky. Connor saw her and made wide eyes after helping Jaune down, "Weiss!" he yelled. He ran on the branch and jumped for her. He caught her and landed on another branch and jumping down to the ground. "Thank you Connor!" Weiss said as she hugged him. Connor let out a smile, "No prob sis."

"Our objective is to grab a relic and get it back to the cliffs," Ruby said to the others. "Run and live! That's an idea i can get behind!" said Jaune. Ruby and Jaune grabbed a chess piece and both made smiles at each other. Ruby lead them, "C'mon!" Yang stood back for a bit to enjoy the moment. Blake noticed, "What is it?" "Nothing."

As they made their way through some ruins, they were being stalked by the Nevermore and Deathstalker that followed Pyrrha. As they ran across a bridge, the Nevermore rammed into it separating the group. Connor grabbed his compact assault rifle and activated it as he brought it up for arms. As soon it was done he started firing at the nevermore. He saw the GRIMM turn around and he took it as a chance. He started running up some pillars while the others were fighting their own battles. When the nevermore rammed itself into the ruin the girls were on, he started running and jumping from pillar to pillar. "None of this is working!" shouted Weiss. Ruby looked around and got an idea, "I've got an idea. Cover me!" Just before they split up they saw Connor. "What is he doing?" said Ruby. Weiss looked at her, "He's being Connor."

When the bird got close, Connor jumped on to it's back and ran to it's head. He took out both hidden blades and drove them into it's head repeatedly. The creature wobbled it's head to get the stubborn assassin off. Connor brought himself to it's tail and did a leap of faith and dove down. He landed on the ground and reloaded his rifle. He switched magazines with a mag with a flame symbol on it. When he was done reloading in less then a moment, he started firing and the creature, with explosions occurring on it's body.

Connor regrouped with the girls and saw what they were doing. He turned around to see that the others made short work on the Deathstalker. When he turned back around, he saw Ruby being launched into the air with Weiss air step. Ruby got to the nevermore by it's neck with her scythe and landed on the side of the cliff with Weiss making more air steps on the side. Ruby started running up the cliff, dragging the nevermore up. When she reached the top, the head of the GRIMM was sliced off. The group looked at each other with happy faces. "Well that was something," said Yang. "Simply amazing," said Connor.


	6. Chapter 6: Becoming a team

Chapter 6: Becoming a team

The initiates were given some food to eat after the initiation. Connor and the girls got their food and found a spot to sit together and eat. The cafeteria was noisy like any public place to eat. Everyone was eating well for a bit before Yang broke the silence in her group. "Hey Connor. You really kicked butt out there in the forest, with that dart and all" said Yang. Connor looked up and cocked her an eyebrow, "Heh, it's just regular assassin training and instincts that's all." She gave him a small punch on his shoulder. "Still, I can't believe that we were able to take down that nevermore," mentioned Connor. Weiss turned her head to Connor, "Hey, before we took it down, you did that little stunt of yours." Connor thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, I got on its back and started stabbing it in it's head."

Connor turned his head towards Ruby and said, "But I never guessed that someone like you Ruby was able to fight so well." Ruby kinda blushed a bit at his statement. "Oh, t-thank you Connor," she said sheepishly. Connor gave her a smile in response. "Hey, at least we're alive," said Yang. Connor was the first to finish his food and put his tray away. Without saying a word, he left and went out. Ruby was the second to finish and was a bit curious and she decided to follow Connor.

Connor was out on a balcony and had his hands on the rail. He reached into his pocket and took out a photo. He looked at it and smiled at his memories. "H-hey Connor?" said a familiar innocent voice. He quickly put the photo back in his pocket and turned around and saw Ruby. "R-ruby, what are you doing here?" he asked. Ruby approached him and she was blushing a bit more, "I-i didn't get to thank you back at the cafeteria." "I-it's fine Ruby," said Connor. Ruby got a bit closer to him, "w-well I g-guess I can do this for starters." She hugged him. Connor blushed a bit from the hug. He hugged her back to be nice to her. "Aww, baby sis is starting to mingle with other people," said a familiar cheerful voice. Ruby broke of the hug and saw Yang. "Looks like my sister likes someone," Yang teased. "Y-Yang. W-what are you doing?" Yang made a grin on her face, "Oh nothing. I'm just proud that you are making friends." Connor quickly recovered from his blush and talked to Ruby, "Hey, that's what big sisters do; they love to tease their young siblings. I know it because of Weiss." Ruby smiled a bit.

They were called to the main hall for official team rosters. Connor's group was called last. "I'm very surprised by your performances in the forest. And also for the first time in Beacon's history, we will be having a five person team. And that team is you." said Ozpin. Everyone made wide eyes and Yang started hugging Ruby. "And your team leader is… Ruby Rose." Yang started hugging Ruby more harder, "I'm soo proud of you Ruby!" "Yang, stop," Ruby tried to say. Connor made a small smile at the two sisters and went to his, "Hey, looks like we're a team now Weiss." Weiss made a smile at her brother, "I can't wait to see what will happen." Connor gave her a small nudge in encouragement. "Alright, let's see what will happen for the next four years," he thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Settling in

Chapter 7: Settling in

Connor was given his own room because he was the only guy in the team while the girls shared their own rooms. The dorm was surprisingly big with a living room, kitchen and even a balcony. He was unpacking his stuff on the ground, separating them into various groups. He had a large array of weaponry and equipment. Bullets, some clothes, some bottles of dust for his bullets and grenades, a weapon cleaning kit, sharpening stones, and besides a few other equipment in his bag, a bullet and grenade customization kit. He looks around the room, "Just like back at the order. Well looks like this will be my home for my entire time here." He finished packing and started arranging his stuff around his room. Then he heard a knock on his door along with a familiar voice, it was Ruby's, "Connor, can I come in?" He got up and walked to his door and opened it, "S-sure Ruby. I'm almost done unpacking my stuff." He went back to an odd resting chair and started tinkering with it. Ruby noticed some objects on his desk and picked one up, "What's this Connor?" Connor looked up and made wide eyes, "Ah! Put that down, that grenade is not finished yet and it might explode." Ruby quickly put the grenade down on his desk and saw the chair he was constructing. "Hey Connor what are you doing?" she asked. Without looking, Connor said, "I'm building an animus Ruby." Ruby made a questioning face, "What's an animus?" Connor put his hand on his face, "I forgot that I'm not at the order anymore. An animus is a machine that can allow you to relive the memories of your ancestors, like mine who are Assassin's. You just strap yourself in, chose an ancestor and a memory and you relive it." He continued tinkering before saying, "By the way, why did you want to come in Ruby?" Ruby started twiddling with her fingers and said, "I was done packing so I thought you want some help…" she started blushing a bit before saying, " … to keep you some company." Connor blushed a bit at Ruby's statement, "You want to keep me company?"

"W-ell I know your brother's with Weiss and all, b-but you got your own room and I t-thought you might be l-lonely Connor." Connor blushed a bit more, but he liked her kindness to others and gave her a smile, "T-thanks Ruby." Ruby smile's too, "It's nothing Connor, besides, we're friends and teammates after all." Connor pondered at the word "friend" for a bit, "Friend… it's been awhile when I've been called that word. But sure, why not. Let's be friends." Almost immediately, Connors door flung open with Yang coming in which made Connor fall on his back. "C'mon sis, I'm in his team as well." Connor got up shaking, "Do you always do that Yang? Barging into other peoples rooms?" Yang gave out a smile, "Eh don't worry, you'll get used to it." Connor walked over to Yang and gave her a small punch on her arm to be friendly. All of a sudden, Yang got Ruby and Connor into a death embrace, "It's so nice meeting new people." After a long hug, she lets them go and smiled, with Connor blushing like crazy, "Sorry about the sudden hug Connor, I'm just glad that we're friends now."

They helped him unpack the rest of his stuff and arrange it around his room. An idea came through Yang's mind when Connor's back was turned. When he turned back around, she pushed Ruby into him. Ruby fell on Connor and dropped to the floor. Both Ruby and Connor were blushing a lot because their lips almost met. Ruby quickly got up and started yelling at Yang, "Y-Yang, don't do that!" "I'm sorry sis, it's just that you and Connor look so cute together." The two left his room and he got up. He walked towards his desk and sat down, "Why did she do that?" he thought, "Still, I think that's what she does to help Ruby."

He grabbed some empty magazines that he re-uses and a bag full of dust augmented bullets and started loading them. When he finished loading them, he went back to the animus and started putting the finishing touches on it. When he was done, he turned it on and it whirred to life. "Good," he thought and placed it beside his desk. He got into his sleepwear and got into his bed. Just before he dosed of, a thought came to his mind, "Someday, no? At least I'm settled in now. I should get to sleep." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares then a date

Chapter 8: Nightmares and a date?

Connor woke up, panting and sweating. He put his hand on his forehead and wiped the sweat that was gained on his forehead. After a few moments of breathing, he placed his head down on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. "What happened to me? Did I have a nightmare?" Suddenly, the dream started flooding into his head.

_The sounds of people shouting and screaming in agony._

_The ringing of gunshots flying through the air._

_A man telling him that he loves him and to run._

_The sight of a man with a black star on his chest, shooting the man in the chest._

_A woman telling him to run and don't look back._

Connor started sweating again, breathing hard, and the thoughts of the dream burning into his mind. He looked at his alarm clock, "8:36 a.m, not bad" he thought. He quickly dismissed the thoughts and got up to take a shower. He took it for a few minutes and put on his usual attire. He went out to get some breakfast. As he got into the kitchen he saw Ruby already eating her meal. "Good morning Connor," she said in her cheerful voice. "Morning Ruby," he replied in a meek voice. Ruby made a concerned face but decided to let him be for a bit. Earlier she heard noise in his room along with some moaning. He got his breakfast and went to the living room to watch some tv. He flicked it to the news. "Earlier today, members of the White fang have robbed a dust store and attacked another fauna rally. Luckily no one was hurt thanks to members of the Assassin Order who were disguised as fauna. The assassin's quickly incapacitate them to stop the attack. The White fang members will be trailed today for their actions. We will continue this story after these messages. This is Lisa Lavender, Vale news network."

Connor was really quiet for a long time after he was done his breakfast, he didn't move, he didn't talk, he was just quiet. Ruby got up and sat beside him. "Are you okay Connor?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment before saying, "I'm fine, it's just that I had a… n-nightmare." "Do you want to tell me about it because it's okay if you don't want to." Connor was quiet for a bit, "It's fine Ruby, I'll tell you. My dream was about when my parents died. Weiss is the only one that knows the entire story. Now you will know."

Ruby let him proceed in telling the story, "My father was an Assassin while my mom was a huntress. They both met when he was on his day off. Eventually they married and they had me. I looked up to them both. I both wanted to become an assassin and a hunter. So one day I was ten and training in the order until my dad told me to pack my stuff and go home to mom. I soon as I finished packing, I saw that there was fighting among the order. An assassin named Logan Harrington attempted a coup and it worked. My dad and some of his friends protected me while I was getting out. Before I got out, my dad told me that he loved me and I should forgive myself. As I got out I turned around and saw him get shot by Logan in the head. I got to my mom's house and told her what happened. She had it hard for a few months but got back to her duties as a huntress. I was training in the forest on my navigation skills when I saw my mom fighting some beowolfs. I joined in on the fight and won but a deathstalker came out and got her in its claws. She told me to run and to not look back. As I ran, I heard her scream for a long time. Then… the screaming stopped. I knew that she died and I started crying. A year later, I was on a patrolling routine when I saw a bunch of thugs making some dust company owners hostage. I got in and took them out and saved the owners, one of them was Walter Schnee. He came out to talk to me and before I knew it, I was adopted by them. I was okay with the new family I got but I never forgot what happened to my real parents. I made a vow that I would become stronger and train to protect those that I care about so it won't happen again."

He finished the story in a pained voice that seemed to become more painful by the minute. Ruby was sad when she started thinking about her own mother after he finished his story. "So that's why you became an assassin and all?" she asked. He nodded, "I want to protect those who can't protect themselves and those who are close to me." Ruby nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. A thought came through her mind, "Classes don't start until next week, maybe I should hang out with Connor for a bit." She looked at Connor, "Hey Connor? H-how about we h-hang out? You don't have anything planned do you?" Connor was surprised and tried to hide his blush from her, "What, y-you mean like a date or somethin'." She blushed a bit too, "Y-yeah, why not?" Connor smiled at her, "Sure Ruby."

Connor and Ruby walked out together. Just before they got out, Yang called them, "What are you two doing?" Ruby noticed her, "Oh nothing Yang, me and Connor are just hanging out for a bit." Yang smiled, "Well good luck on your date then." Connor noticed that Ruby was about to explode from Yang's comment. He put his hand on her shoulder, "It's fine Ruby, she's just teasing you, just calm down." She nodded, "Alright, let's go."

They were just roaming around Beacon's campus, just admiring the place. "You have quite a sister Ruby," he said. "That's Yang for you. She's cheerful and all. Just don't mess with her hair." Connor made a confused face, "What do you mean?" Ruby did some funny kung fu moves as she told him, "She'll pulverise you into a pulp with her shotgun gauntlets. She fought some people and GRIMM more bigger than her and they fell like bricks when she punched them." Connor winced at the thought of that. "It's fine Connor as long as you apologize to her." Connor relaxed himself in relief. They came to the food court and got some food and took a seat. "You know Ruby. It's been awhile since I hung out with a person like this for a long time ya'know?" "Oh, usually I hang out with friends from Signal or Yang most of the time." Connor chuckled a bit at her. "So Connor… you got any hobbies?" He was surprised at her question but answered, "Besides from making my bullets and grenades and all, I used to breakdance with some of my friends back at the order. I also got into books and stuff." Ruby smiles, "I usually go shopping with my sister Yang, but I don't think it counts as a hobby at all." When they were done eating, they went out and they were walking a bit more closely to each other when they left, feeling a bit more comfortable with each other.

As the elevator was going up to the dorms, Ruby looked at Connor and blushed at a thought she had. He noticed, "What is it Ruby?" She hugged him and he started blushing a lot. "Thanks for hanging out with me Connor." He smiles at her, "No prob Ruby." When they walked into their dorm, Yang was sitting on the couch and saw them. "Did you two enjoy your time together?" Ruby blushed a bit, "It was nice, we got know each other a little more." Yang smiles, "Well it's good to know that you had fun." As Connor walked pass Yang, he saw her giving him a look. "Great, I think she wants to hang out with me."


	9. Chapter 9: Bleeding effect then a date

Chapter 9: Bleeding effect then a date

Ruby, Blake and Yang were sitting on a couch while Ruby told them about Connor from earlier. Yang and Blake were surprised from Ruby when she told them about Connor's life story. Connor was in his room crafting some grenades. He was adding some fire dust into the gunpowder for the grenades. As he was pouring it into the empty husks of the grenades he heard a knock on his door, "It's open." He was expecting Ruby or Weiss but instead he saw Blake. He put down the grenade husk on his desk, "Oh Blake, what do you want?" he asked in a polite voice. "Do you mind if i sit down on your bed Connor?" she asked. "Sure Blake," he said.

She sat on his bed and looked at him, "Are you feeling okay Connor?" Blake asked. Connor gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?" Blake stayed quiet for a bit before saying, "Ruby told me about your parents." Connor's expression turned sad when she said that. "I can't believe that they went out like that. I'm sorry that happened to you. But you know what i think Connor?" she said to him. He looked up to her amber eyes, "What Blake?" She smiled, "I know that they are proud of you." Connor gave her a smile, "Thanks Blake."

Blake's eyes caught the animus beside Connor's desk. "Hey Connor what's that?" Connor looked at the animus, "Oh that. That's an animus. Back at the order we use these to train but thats gonna take a long time to explain that whole concept." Blake chuckled a bit at Connor's nervousness. She thought for a moment before saying, "Hey Connor. Do you- want to um- h-hang out tomorrow?" "Sure why not. I don't have anything to do anything." "Thanks Connor." Blake got up and left his room. Connor leaned his back more on his chair and a thought came to his mind, "She may be mysterious and all, but underneath she cares." he smiled at the thought. He looked at his animus, "Well, i could use more training from the bleeding effect." He strapped himself in and let himself go into the animus.

_Ancestor: Edward Kenway_

_Location and Date: The West Indies, 1717_

_Edward was with Blackbeard on the pirate haven Nassau. Edward looked at the redcoat tied to a pole and threw a knife at him. The redcoat dodged it with a scream. "Good shot Edward!" said Blackbeard. Edward looked at Blackbeard and got up and walked towards the redcoat and grabbed his head, "Maybe he can tell me where is his little rat is hiding. Before my aim gets remarkably- better." Many pirates started laughing while one of them made his way through the crowd with haste. "Looks like that drew him out. I'll catch up with you Thatch." He followed the man that walked quickly away through the large crowds of drunk pirates. He put his hood down and made his way through the jungle, following the rat along with some redcoats. After awhile following, they stopped at a cliff. "Light the signal," said the rat. A redcoat lit a fuse. Edward was on top of a tree and jumped down and assassinated the rat. "Get him!" commanded the British officer. Before they could make their move, Edward took out his pistols and shot them all. But a flare was shot into the air. Edward heard a rumble like thunder in the air. "What the devil?" He saw a barrage of cannon fire hit the beach of Nassau, killing many of the pirates. Edward made his way to his ship the Jackdaw. He got on and took off his hood, "Stations lads. Raise the black flag!" They sailed out to meet the British fleet head on. They managed to demast a man-of-war and boarded it. Edward got on the man-of-war and killed many of the crew. But they kept on coming. He came to Blackbeard's aid, "We're outnumbered Thatch." Blackbeard got up, "It's not the first time Kenway and it won't be the last!" Edward gave him a grin and shouted to his men, "Take no quarter lads. And give none either!"_

It was morning when Connor woke up from the animus. "Connor?" said the familiar voice of the black haired girl. When Connor's vision got more clear he saw Blake's face just mere inches away from his face. "Gaah!" he shouted. "Sorry about that Connor," she said. Connor let out a little chuckle, "It's fine Blake." He got up from the animus, "Let me take a quick shower and let's have some breakfast before we go." "Okay." He took a quick shower and dressed in his usual attire and they got some breakfast.

After some breakfast, they went out and took a walk around the school grounds. "Hey Connor, somethings bothering me." said Blake. Connor looked at Blake, "What's on your mind Blake?" "When we were in the forest for the initiation, i saw you doing some crazy stunts." "Oh that. That's from the bleeding effect Blake." "What's a bleeding effect?" "Again, i forgot i'm not in the order. For a quick summary, the animus allows you to relive memories of your ancestors right?" Blake nodded. "The animus accesses our DNA to relive these memories of our ancestors. Sometimes the DNA of our ancestor bleed into our DNA, giving us their knowledge and skills hence the name, _the bleeding effect_. What i did at the initiation, was from my ancestor Edward Kenway, a pirate assassin. He's rowdy with a hot temper and a-devilish wit. He's also a bit of a lose cannon at times. His personas must have entered my DNA, resulting in this thing to do crazy things and all." Blake was amazed at Connor's knowledge of the animus(What else do you think?) and surprised that he can have these personas at times.

They came across team CRDL picking on a faunus girl. Connor walked up to the team and patted Cardin on the shoulder, "Hey stop Cardin!" Cardin looked back at Connor and gave him a smirk, "Yeah like you could make us do what you want to do." Dove went behind Connor and nodded at Cardin. Cardin shoved Connor into Dove who pushed him down to the ground. The team started laughing at him. Connor got up with a devilish grin on his face. Blake saw this and stood back. The team went back to picking on the girl when Connor put his hand on Cardin's shoulder again, "Hey, i thought we took care of y..." Connor punched him in the face. Dove tried to kick him but Connor countered it and punched him twice in the chest. Russel grabbed him by the arms and thought he got him. Connor leaned back making him fall on Russel. Russel let go and Connor turned around and punched him furiously in the chest. Sky jumped for him only to be kicked in the crotch. Connor stood triumphantly among the fallen team.

Cardin got up and got out his weapon. He swung it to Connor. He heard a big crack but only to see Connor holding it. He let out a little yelp when Connor headbutted him. He walked over to the faunus girl and lent out a hand to her, "C'mon get up." She took it and got up, "T-thank you. I-i'm Velvet Scarlatina." Connor let out a smile at her, "Nice to meet you Velvet. Here, i'll help you get your stuff." He picked up her books and gave it to her and she walked away. Connor turned around to see Blake smiling, "So... that's Edwards persona?" "Yup." "At least you helped someone. That was real nice of you." "Thanks Blake." They walked back to their dorm. When they went inside, Connor was greeted by Yang. "Hey Connor, did you enjoy your date?" "If you cut out the part were I beat up team CRDL, yeah you could say that." "Yeah but that made the trip more exciting," said Blake. Yang smiles at the two, "Well that's nice."

Connor went to the kitchen and made some tea for himself. When he picked up his mug and turned around, he was startled. Yang was in front of him when he turned around. "Yang, you have got to stop doing that!" said Connor. "Sorry about that Connor. Since you hung out with my sister and Blake, i wonder if we could hang out?" Connor was getting more used to these kinds of requests with out blushing as much, "Sure Yang." Yang gave him a hug, "Thanks Connor." She left and Connor picked up his mug and took a sip of it, "Looks like another date for me."


	10. Chapter 10: Pressure and advice

Chapter 10: Pressure and brotherly advice

The next day

Connor was doing some Tai Chi on the balcony. He was relaxing himself until Yang came on the balcony. "Hey Connor," she said in her cheerful voice. "Hey Yang," replied Connor. Connor got up and sat on the rail, "So, are you ready to hang out?" Yang gave him a smile, "I will be when you're ready." Connor gave her a small punch on her arm, "Alright, let's go Yang." Before they went out, Connor saw Weiss arguing with Ruby, "When will they get along?" he thought. The two walked out of the dorm and like usual, walked around the school grounds like Ruby and Blake. Team CRDL was nearby and when they saw Connor, they quickly got out of sight which made Yang curious. "Hey Connor?" "Yes Yang?" "What's wrong with team CRDL?" "Oh, they were picking on a faunus yesterday and i beat them to a pulp." "Oh."

They made their way to the food court and Connor got them some drinks. While Connor was drinking, Yang asked him a question, "Who do you like Connor?" Connor almost choked on his drink, "Beg your pardon Yang?" Yang shrugged, "I said... who do you like in the team?" Connor's heart started beating fast and though to himself, "Altair give me strength." He collected himself together, "Why'd you ask Yang?" Yang kinda blushed a bit before saying, "It's because you've been really nice to the entire team... you're really sweat Connor." Connor blushed from Yang's comment, "Oh, uhh, okay Yang." He stayed quiet for a bit, "If i tell you Yang, will you keep it a secret?" Yang nodded at him. "I-i l-like..."

"Connor!" Connor turned around to sew Weiss walking towards him and Yang. "Thank you Altair!" he thought in relief. "I can't take it anymore Connor!" Weiss pouted. Connor raised his hand to calm Weiss down, "What's wrong Weiss?" "What's wrong?! What's wrong is that Ruby is an annoyance to me!" shouted Weiss. Yang clenched her fists, stood up and threatened Weiss, "Are you saying something about my little sister? Because if anyone messes with her, they mess with me!" Connor stood up and put his arm in front of Yang, "Yang. Just calm down. I'll talk to her." Yang calmed down and sat down. Connor turned to Weiss, "C'mon sis, let's walk and talk." Weiss opened her mouth to protest but closed it because her brother wanted to help her, "Okay Connor," she said.

They were walking around the school's gardens to talk. "Alright Weiss, what happened between you and Ruby?" "Apparently she won't be quiet for at least a moment's time. She bumped into me when i was reading a book. She tries to be nice to me and all but i don't want it." Connor was confused at this, "Weiss, she's just trying to be friendly to you." Weiss was quiet for a moment, "Sorry Connor. It's just that, you're the only one who was nice to me when we were young. It was just that i was lonely when you were at the order." "I understand that i was training at the order and all, but that doesn't mean that you are not lonely." "So what should i do Connor?" "This is what you should do. Be nice to her." "What?" "There's a saying Weiss. If you want to have a friend, be one." "So i should start being nice to Ruby?" "Correct." Connor put his hand on his sister's shoulder and smiled at her, "Just try it sis. It's better to try and fail than never trying at all." "Okay Connor." They walked back to the dorm and saw Ruby sitting down on the couch polishing Crescent Rose. Weiss walked up to Ruby, "Um Ruby?" Ruby looked up at Weiss, "Yes Weiss?" "S-sorry about earlier shouting at you Ruby. I know i may not be the best to be friends with, but i'll... try my best." Ruby was surprised at Weiss sudden kindness to her then saw Connor with a smile on his face. "Thanks Weiss." Weiss let out a rare smile and walked to her room. Connor walked over and sat on the couch beside Ruby. "You did something didn't you Connor?" she asked. Connor let out a little chuckle, "I just gave my sister some advice that's all Ruby." he said. Ruby smiled at him and went back to polishing Crescent Rose while Connor popped out one of his blades and sharped it.

Connor went to his room and sat on his chair. He took out a notebook full of animus notes and started writing in it. _"Today Altair's knowledge was with me and Connor Kenway's kindness. I was able to give some advice to my sister about being friendly. I hope it paid of." _He looked at the animus, "Classes start tomorrow. Maybe i should at least relive some of Altair's memories." he thought. He strapped himself in and let himself go into the animus, reliving Altair's memories.


	11. Chapter 11: Altair and an insane stunt

Chapter 11: Altair's memory and an Insane stunt

_Ancestor: __Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad at age 24_

_Location and date: Masyaf 1189_

_Masyaf was being overrun with invading crusaders because of a traitor within the assassin's ranks. One of the assassin's was fighting two crusaders when Altair entered on horseback, slashing at one of the crusaders back. The other slashed at the assassin's foot and he went down. Altair got off and threw a knife and the man's back killing him. He walked over to his injured brother(technically not brothers, it's a saying) and picked him up. "Are you hurt?" asked Altair. "Broken foot," replied the novice. Altair put the novice's arm around his back and walked him to a bench. "What is your name brother?" "Altair. Son of Umar," replied the master assassin. "Umar... ah yes. He was a fine man who lived as he died. With Honor." said the novice. "Altair!" shouted another assassin. Altair turned around and saw Abbas. "We have been betrayed. The enemy has overrun the castle!" Altair put his hand on the injured novice, "You'll live," he said to the man. "And Al Mualim? Where is he?" Altair asked Abbas. "He was inside when the crusaders broke through. We can do nothing for him now." said Abbas. "Altair! We must fall back!" shouted Abbas. Altair turned too Abbas, "When I close the castle gate, flank the crusaders in the village and drive them into the canyon," ordered Altair. "You don't stand a chance!" yelled Abbas. "Abbas. No mistakes."_

_Altair was able to rally many of the assassin's and lead them against the crusaders and saved all the civilians. When he arrived with his group of assassin's at the gates of Masyaf castle, he stopped at a voice, "Another step and your Mentor dies!" said the traitor. Altair looked back his shoulder and saw Al Mualim being held by a couple men. "You will not leave this place alive, traitor." said Altair. The Crusader chuckled, "No. You misunderstand. I am no traitor... for i cannot betray those i never truly loved," said the Crusader. "Then you are doubly wretched, for you have been living a lie," said Altair. The gates closed and he told his group to join in on the canyon battle. He climbed of the gates and killed a few crusaders while making his way to assassinate the traitor. He jumped from the wall and drove his hidden blade through the traitors neck. Altair allowed the traitor to say his last rites. "You put to much faith in the hearts of men Altair. The Templars know the truth. Humans are weak, base and petty." "No. Our Creed is evidence to this contrary." "Ah... perhaps i am not wise enough to understand, but I suspect the opposite. That I am too wise to believe such rubbish." And the Crusader died. Altair walked beside Al Mualim, "You offered him a chance to salvage his dignity. Why?" said the mentor. "No man should pass from this world without knowing some kindess," replied the assassin. "But he shunned your graces." "As was his right." "Altair, i have watched you grow from a boy to a man in so short a time, it fills me with much sadness as pride. You fit your father's shoes as if they had been tailored to your feet." "I did not know him well as a father. He was an Assassin above all," replied Altair. "You too were born into this Order. Do you regret it?" asked his mentor. "How can i regret the only life i've ever known?" said Altair. "You may find a way, in time. And it will be up to you to choose the path you prefer." said the mentor. Altair nodded. "Come, my boy... and ready your blade. This battle is not yet won," said the mentor. Altair took out his sword as a sign saying that he's ready._

Connor woke up from the animus and he rubbed his eyes. He looked at the time, "Wow, is it that early?" he said. He got up and saw that there was a package of clothes on his bed. He walked over and saw it said, "This is your uniform for Beacon. Please wear this to represent our academies pride and history." "Alright then, but with a bit of my twist," said Connor. He got his uniform and modified it with a hood and a symbol of the Assassin's. He walked of his dorm. He saw the team in their uniforms and he let out a little blush but hid it. "Morning you guys," he said. "Morning Connor," replied Ruby. "First day of classes. I can't wait," said Weiss. Yang noticed his uniform. "Did you do something to your uniform Connor?" she asked. "Yeah, i just modified it too look more like robes and all," said Connor. The team walked down the hall and team JNPR joined in on their walk. Jaune tried to hit in Weiss again but like usual failed. "Poor guy, he doesn't know that Pyrrha likes him. In time... in time he'll find out," thought Connor. They came to the class which was like any classroom in a college or university.

They took their seats and the professor introduced himself. "Good morning class. I am Pro. Port. Today we will be studying about the various types of GRIMM out there..." The time went on and the team was taking notes until the professor called them to attention. "Attention Class! I'm just wondering if one of you could volunteer for a demonstration fight against a boarbatusk? No one? Ah you need to learn how to fight different types of GRIMM!" Connor felt a bit of rowdiness in him. "C'mon Edward, why now?" he thought to himself. His Edward persona took over and he raised his hand, "I would like to sir!" he shouted. Port was happy to see that one of his students was eager, "Well step up then young man." Connor took of his uniform to reveal his usual clothes underneath them. He walked down to the centre of the room and his next few words made the class gasp. "I would like to do this blindfolded Pro. Port," he said. Port was surprised at this, "Are you sure young man?" Connor let out a devilish smirk. "He's going Edward," said Blake. "What Blake?" asked Ruby. Blake pointed at Connor's smirk, "You see his smirk? That means he's going to do something insane."

Connor put on the blindfold and took an unarmed fighting stance. Port was at the cage, "Are you ready young man?" Connor nodded. Team RWBY was filled with excitement , "Go Connor!" shouted Yang. "Do this for teaaaam RWBY!" shouted Ruby. Port opened the cage and the boarbatusk charged out at Connor. The entire classroom gasped when the GRIMM got close to Connor. Connor shifted his footing and grabbed the GRIMM'S tusks and held his ground. "Wow, amazing young man!" said Port. Connor fliped the GRIMM over and stabbed it repeatedly at it's unarmoured belly with his hidden blades. He took off his blindfold, "Did i win?" he asked. The entire class started clapping their hands in relief and excitement. When class ended, Ruby walked over to Connor and nudged him, "Hey Connor, you really did great there," she said. Connor let out a chuckle, "It's just basic Assassin training Ruby." She let out a smile at him while Connor did the same. When they got back to their dorm, a thought came up to Ruby's mind, "Connor has that animus thing. Maybe i could ask him if i could go on it. Maybe i should convince the others to do it too."


	12. Chapter 12: First mission

Chapter 12: First mission

It was the next day and there was an announcement that called for all new students to come to the amphitheatre. Pro. Ozpin was at the podium, "Good morning future huntsmen and huntresses. What i have seen in the your initiation, i would like to assign you missions to take in the emerald forest. I would recommend that you do at least one mission per week. Use this as a chance to hone your skills and attain new ones. When you leave, you will see a board that has missions tagged to it. If you would like, you can take a look and decided if you want to take one, go talk to one of the pilots if you are going out to a mission. Thank you for your time."

Team RWBY was looking at the board with the list of various mission's. "Search and destroy, find and eliminate a prime GRIMM, protect. Wow theres a whole lot like back at the order," said Connor. "Like what Connor?" asked Ruby. "Oh we do contracts like spying, eavesdropping, pickpocketing and the most common, assassination." "Cool." The team looked a little longer at the board before Connor took a contract, "Maybe we can do a search and destroy mission?" proposed Connor. Yang took the paper from him and looked at it, "We are going to find and destroy a pack of beowolfs. Okay."

Connor prep himself like his teammates and went to the heli bay. "Alright, were do you need to go?" asked the pilot. Connor gave him the paper and he looked at it, "Alright get in." The rotors started spinning and Connor said something, "This is our first mission. I wonder how it will go," he said. Ruby seemed to be very excited to do this which made Connor smile. They landed in the forest and the took out their weapons. "Good luck!" yelled the pilot as he took off. "Alright, we need to go at least 4 klicks into the forest and find and destroy a pack of beowolfs," said Connor. The team nodded their heads and they followed him. Connor was in his eagle sense, trying to find the pack when Blake nudged him on the shoulder, "Hey Connor, what are you doing," she asks. "I'm using my eagle sense to find the pack," he replied. "What's eagle sense Connor?" asked Yang. Connor let out a sigh, "Eagle sense is a special ability that few assassin's have. It guides the feet in running and climbing. Informs the hands when striking and fighting. But most importantly, it changes the senses," replied Connor.

They kept walking through the forest when they heard some rustling. "Here comes the welcoming committee," said Connor. The beowolfs came at them relentlessly. Connor was the first one to get a kill, and the group followed, shooting, hacking and demolishing the beasts. The Prime Beowolf came out and let out a curdling roar and charged for Ruby. Edwards persona took over Connor, prompting him to rush the leader, "Ruby!" he yelled.

Ruby turned around to see the prime charging for her and saw Connor vaulted over the leader and stabbed it in the back, making it more angry. "C'mon! Come at me!" Connor challenged the leader. The leader charged at him and lunged at him. He dodged it and swung Talon into it's head. It still didn't go down and it slashed at his chest. Blood came out of his wound and he became furious, "Alright then," he popped out both hidden blades, "Let's dance!" He charged at the leader and jumped on it. He started stabbing it in the back then he grabbed his tomahawk and drove it back into it's head more harder, finally killing it. He fell on his knees, clutching his chest. "Connor!" Ruby yelled. Weiss turned around to see her brother falling to the ground, "No!" Weiss yelled.

The team got to Connor and withdraw from the fight. They took him into a cave and laid him down. When they turned him over, they saw the wound he got from his fight with the prime. "He saved me," said Ruby. Yang looked at her sister, "What Ruby?" she asked. "Connor saved my life from that prime," replied Ruby. Weiss was treating her brothers wounds, "Can any of you help me clean his wound?" she asked. Blake came over to help out while Ruby and Yang took watch. "I hope he's going to be okay Yang," said Ruby. Yang patted her shoulder, "He's going to be fine Ruby," she said.

**A/N: **Sorry about this rushed chapter. I have a lot of homework so i had to rush this


	13. Chapter 13: Notes and revival

**A/N:** Hello viewers, I need to know who should Connor be paired with, i'm going to make a chapter soon about when the one he likes in the future. I'll give this a couple days to be processed before i start doing it. And about my story Smoke, ash and ice, it should be updated soon. Thank you for your time

Chapter 13: Notes and revival

Weiss was cleaning up Connor's wound while Blake kept feeling for his pulse. "How is he Blake?" asked the heiress. Blake looked up at Weiss's icy blue eyes, "His pulse is still stable and good thing that wound wasn't that deep or he would be beyond from our help," replied Blake. Weiss sighed in relief that they can still help her brother. "Good. Can you look into his bag? He usually caries first aid materials in his courier bag," said Weiss. Blake nodded and grabbed Connor's bag across from him and started looking through it.

Ruby and Yang were sitting down at the entrance of the cave and were talking about the passed out assassin. "You really believe he's going to be okay Yang?" asked Ruby. "I just know it sis. He's a fighter," replied her sister. Ruby let out a faint smile as a response, "It's just that… he's been really nice to all of us ever since we met each other from day one. If he dies now…" "Don't go there Ruby. Just believe he'll be fine, I'm sure he's been through tougher situations then this," replied Yang.

Blake pulled out a notebook, "To be read by my teammates if I die in combat," it said. "Should I read this? No… I shouldn't. Why does my curiosity take the better of me?" thought Blake. She opened the book and started reading it. "To be read by my sister Weiss and my new found family Ruby, Blake and Yang. If you are reading this, I have passed from this world. I would like to say that I have made a new family while I was at Beacon, that we have bonded a lot from day one. To be honest, I have grown very fond of my teammates; something that you could say… likes more than a friend. I am torn between Ruby and Yang; they are both kind and loving when it comes to being with people they care about. Blake has been a kind person to me, even though she doesn't show it to many other people. I hope these words get to you my new family and remember these words. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. You will find out what these words mean in time. And do not mourn over my death. Fight in the name of liberty and humanity, to keep the world safe. May I rest in peace." Blake was silent for a long time, "I never knew that he actually thought about us like this," said Blake. She kept looking through his bag and found a first aid kit. "I found a first aid kit Weiss," replied Blake. Weiss sighed in relief, "Good, can you bring it over here so we can care for him?" asked Weiss.

They were done cleaning and bandaging his wound after an hour. He was still unconscious and they kept checking his pulse and condition. "He's not waking up Weiss," said Blake. "It's going to be fine... i just know it... he can't..." Weiss started crying in fear that her brother won't wake up. Blake held her to comfort her, "It's going to be fine Weiss," replied the black haired girl. "C'mon, lets see if he has anything else that can help," said Blake. Weiss wiped her face with her sleeve, "Okay Blake." They looked through his bag thoroughly and found a case. They took it out and opened it. It was full of syringes that can save a persons life or make them more effective in combat. Blake took out a syringe, "Maybe this will help?" Weiss looked and nodded.

They went over to Connor's body and kneeled down. Weiss cradled her brothers head when Blake got ready to stab in the needle. "Are you ready?" asked Blake. Weiss nodded and Blake stabbed it into his chest. She took it out and they looked at his body for a bit. "Is he...?" "I don't know Weiss." They sat down in grief. Suddenly, they saw Connor's eyes open and he started screaming while he was getting up. Ruby and Yang came in to see what was happening. "What's going on?" asked Yang. Blake pointed at the now revived Connor.

"What happened to my chest?" asked Connor. "While you were fighting that prime Beowolf, it made a deep cut on your chest when it slashed at you," said Ruby. Connor nodded and noticed he didn't had his top clothing on. "Um, were's my clothes?" he asked. "I had to take them off in order to treat your wounds Connor," said Blake. Connor let out a little blush in embarrassment and walked over to his clothes. "Um... thanks for taking care of me," said Connor. The team(except Weiss) let out a blush. He placed his clothes back on and looked at his team, "We should get going," he said. They nodded and walked out of the cave.

After dispatching the rest of the pack, they called in a transport to pick them up. Connor was sitting on a tree branch when he was joined by Ruby. "H-hey Ruby," he said. "H-hey Connor," she replied. Ruby shifted closer to Connor and he let out a blush in response. "Y-you s-saved me from that prime Connor," she said in a sheepish voice. Connor let out a smile at her, "I couldn't let that prime hurt you Ruby," he said. Ruby let out a little chuckle at Connor, and she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Connor," and she jumped off the branch. Connor started blushing crazy from holding it, "D-did she just... kiss me?' he thought. He smiled at the kiss and saw the transport come in. He jumped off the branch and joined his teamates.

When the transport was flying back to Beacon, he shifted his eyes from each girl(minus Weiss). "I like them, it's just hard to like which one. Blake is caring and Yang is cheerful. But Ruby... she's just great in her own way. Time will tell... in time i'll know who i'll like," he thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting Robbie

A/N: zZ Sky Ninja Zz is a great guy and we have come to an agreement that we can use each others OC so i liked to see how you people will like it. I'm using his idea of something known as Back up hunters, his idea but i was given permission. Hope you like it.

Chapter 14: Meeting Robbie, the Robed Warrior

A few days later the first mission

Connor was in his room tinkering with the animus functions. He was almost done when he heard a knock on his door, "It's open," he said. The door opened and he saw Ruby. "Mornin' Ruby," he said. "Morning Connor," she replied. "Classes are about to start Connor, "said Ruby as she placed her hand on Connor's shoulder. Connor looked up and saw Ruby's gleaming silver eyes, "Okay Ruby, let me get into my uniform." As he was getting ready, he got a page from Pro. Ozpin saying to stay in his usual clothes and come meet him in the courtyard of Beacon. "Wonder what Ozpin wants," said Connor.

Connor dressed into his clothes and walked out of the dorm. Weiss noticed her brother wasn't in his uniform, "Connor, aren't you coming to class?" she asked. Connor looked up and said, "I was called by Ozpin to be in my usual clothes and meet him in the courtyard. Dunno why but i'm doing it." Weiss nodded and went with the rest of the team to their classes while Connor walked to the courtyard. He met Ozpin with Glinda. "What is it Professor?" asked Connor. "Connor, me and the staff have decided to make a new rule. We have decided to do something known as a back up hunter system." "Whats that?" asked Connor. "We will explain that during lunch tomorrow Mr. Kizuato, right now we need your help." said Glinda. "Help for what?" said Connor. "We need your help with recruiting another Assassin for the back up hunter program," said Ozpin. "Another Assassin sir?" asked Connor. Ozpin nodded. "Alright then," replied Connor

Connor came along with his hood pulled down to keep his identity secret from other people while he was following Ozpin and Glinda. They arrive at Signal and proceed in. Many of the students gave him glances and he heard voices wondering who is the hooded figure. They arrive at the workshop and opened the door. They saw Qrow helping a guy who was about 17 with messy blonde hair and black obsidian coloured eyes. Connor observed the man and saw a scar running across his right eye, "Looks like he's been in a scrap or two," he thought. "Pro. Ozpin, if you told me that you and some company was coming, i could have cleaned up the place," said Qrow. "It's nothing old friend. We just want to talk to the man beside you," said Ozpin.

Ozpin walked up to the 17 year old with Connor who pulled his hood up. "You are Robbie Nova? Is that correct?" asked Ozpin. "There should be a captain in there somewhere," said Robbie. Connor let out a little chuckle at Robbie. "The famous Robbed warrior, you have... black eyes Mr. Nova," said Ozpin. "So tell me Mr. Nova, how did you join this cause of yours?" asked Ozpin. Robbie made a confused face, "Pardon me, but what cause?" replied Robbie. Then Connor stepped forward.

"The Assassin's."

Robbie's eyes went wide, "How did you kno..."

"Mr. Kizuato here is also an Assassin," said Ozpin.

Connor walked up to Robbie and showed the symbol of the Assassin's on his left hand to prove it. "I see," said Robbie. "Nothing is true..." started Connor. "...Everything is permitted," finished Robbie, and they both put their left hand on their chests and nodded their heads at each other in respect. "I'm wondering Mr. Nova, would you like to join my school?" asked Ozpin. Glinda gasped a bit at Ozpin's offer, "But Mr. Ozpin, he's a pirate." "He is also serving a just cause Miss Glinda," said Connor. "So, what do you think Mr. Nova?" Robbie thought for a moment, "Sure, why not," he replied. "Good, come tomorrow to Beacon Mr. Nova," said Ozpin and they started walking away. Connor gave Robbie a nod and Robbie nodded back.

The next day

Connor was standing on top of one of the high rooftop's on Beacon waiting for Robbie. "This will be interesting," said Connor. He saw something on the horizon and went into eagle sense to see much better. It was Robbie's ship, "Right on time Rob," said Connor. He jumped off and did a leap of faith and landed on the ground without hurting himself. The ship docked and Robbie jumped off. "Robbie," said Connor. "Connor," said Robbie. Connor put his hand on Robbie's shoulder, "Welcome to Beacon."

Robbie was told to go see Ozpin while Connor made his way to the lunch room and he joined his team. "Where were you Connor?" asked Blake. "I was just getting some fresh air, that's all," he replied. Then a hologram of Pro. Ozpin appeared in the middle of the lunch room. "Good morning students. Today i'll be introducing a new system to you." Students started looking at each other.

"At Beacon academy, we would like to avoid injuries on missions, so we will be assigning your teams with something known as a "Back-up-hunter."

"A back-up- what?" said Yang

"A more experienced hunter or huntress will accompany you and will be part of your team. They will help you become future hunters and huntresses."

After saying the B.U.H's (Back-up-hunters) to other teams, tea,, RWBY the last one. "Your back-up-hunter will be Robbie Nova."

The entire team was surprised except Connor who was smiling. Weiss started protesting, "Why would you assign a pirate to us?" Pro. Ozpin saw her, "In other words, the Robed Warrior Ms. Schnee." Weiss sat down with a frown on her face. "What's wrong sis?" asked Connor. "What's wrong is that a pirate is joining our team." Connor put his hand on her shoulder, "Listen, there must be a reason why he was accepted, lets give him a chance. You gave Ruby a chance, why can't you give him one?" Weiss let out a sigh, "Fine, but i'm only doing this out of respect Connor," she replied. Connor nodded at his sisters decision.

After lunch, Connor saw Robbie walking towards them. Connor got up and walked towards Robbie. Connor put his hand on Robbie's arm while Robbie did the same. "Good to see you Robbie," said Connor. "Good to see my new team Connor," replied Robbie. Connor introduced Robbie to his teammates and they all nice to him. All of them except Weiss, who didn't like the pirate on her team.


	15. Chapter 15: Doubts and Revelations

A/N: Hey guys, i posted a poll on my profile, so can you look at it and vote, it really helps in future chapters. Thank you

Chapter 15: Weiss's doubts and disbelief's

Connor was helping Robbie unpack in his room in the dorm. Robbie asked if Connor could help for privacy and all. While unpacking, Robbie asked Connor a question, "Hey Connor?" he asked. "Yeah Rob?" said Connor. "Why does Weiss, your sister hate me?" he asked. Connor put down the box he was holding and sat on it. "Dunno Robbie, maybe it's because your a sky pirate. She thinks that you have raided Schnee cargo ships and all Rob," said Connor. Robbie sat down on another box and sighed, "I see. But i've only attacked ships that belong to Roman," replied Robbie. Connor let out a little chuckle, "You're like Benjamin Hornigold Rob. You follow a code of conduct and would never attacked an innocent ship," said Connor. Robbie let out a laugh at Connor's comparison, "I know." They finished unpacking the stuff and Connor helped Robbie settle in.

"Maybe i should tell Weiss that you're also an Assassin Robbie," said Connor. Robbie shook his head, "No, i... i don't want to tell anyone... just not yet," he replied. Connor nodded and walked out of the room. Robbie fell down on his bed and rubbed his eyes. "In time... the others will know," he said to himself.

The next day

Today was about combat and tactics and Pro. Kingston was teaching them. "Alright class, we won't be here for long, once i'm done talking, go to your lockers and get your equipment because we will be sparring today." Many of the students made smiles, especially Connor and Robbie. They got to their lockers and got their equipment. The two assassin's grab their arsenal and walk into the sparring room and both saw Ozpin and Glinda. "What are they here?" asked Robbie. "Dunno, maybe their here to watch us spar against each other Robbie," said Connor. "Alright," replied the pirate. All the students gather around Pro. Kingston for instructions. "Alright students, i would like you to please write your names down on these strands of paper and place them in this box. While i'm taking out names and placing them on the screen to see who you're sparring with, dull any blades you have and use plastic pellets for bullets. You are dismissed," explained Kingston.

Connor's first match was Nora. Connor walked on to the ring and saw Nora being her usual talkative self. "I can't believe i'm fighting an assassin," said Nora. Connor let out a silent laugh at her. Connor pulled his hood down and took out Talon and a hidden blade and pivoted it. The bell rang and they rushed each other. Nora swung her hammer at Connor but he dodge it and punched her on the arm. She made a grin and used the grenade launcher function and used it to propel her hammer at Connor. Connor jumped and landed on her hammer and ran down it and disarmed her and placed his tomahawk at her neck. The bell rang and Connor was the winner. "No fair, you're to fast Connor!" complained Nora. Connor patted her on the back, "Hey, you need to be fast in combat. It helps," said Connor. Nora gave out a smile to him to be polite.

Robbie was fighting Yang and he was having a hard time. Earlier, the fight was going smooth... until he accidentally sliced a bit of hair of Yang's head. He didn't knew what would happen if he did that, now he'll know. "You idiot! You messed with my hair, now i'll mess you up!" shouted Yang. Robbie held his cutlasses firmly and made a worried face, "Oh god, help me," he said. Yang charged at him and started punching him furiously with Ember Celica at Robbie. He couldn't hold his ground against the angered blonde. "Yang... i'm sorry about your hair, i didn't know," Robbie tried to say. Yang didn't hear him and kept on punching him. Robbie was able to get his leg behind Yangs leg and tripped her. When she landed on the ground, she saw Robbie's cutlass on her neck. The bell rang and Robbie helped her up, "I'm sorry about your hair Yang. I didn't know," apologized Robbie. Yang gave out a laugh at him, "It's fine Robbie, just don't do that again. Besides... i'm sorry that i was trying to kill you," replied Yang. Robbie gave her a small punch on her shoulder in response.

Connor was now fighting Jaune, which he almost laughed his guts out but managed to keep it in. He was fighting unarmed and was able to parry the attacks Jaune was giving him. "C'mon Jaune, move more faster and make a solid footing to make balance," said Connor to Jaune as he blocked his shield. "I'm trying!" shouted Jaune. He swung his sword at Connor but Connor caught his hand and disarmed him and threw his sword to the ground. Jaune charged at Connor with his shield, not knowing that the assassin vaulted over him and kicked him down to the ground. The bell rang and Connor helped Jaune up to his feet. "Sorry about that Jaune, you just need to improve your sword-arm," said Connor as he patted Jaune on the back. "Thanks for the tip Connor," said Jaune.

After a few more fights, Connor and Robbie came on to a ring and saw each other. "Looks like we're fighting each other Rob," said Connor. Robbie let out a grin, "Looks like so Connor. Now, let's see who win's," said Robbie as he took out his hilts and turned them into his cutlasses. Connor took out the hidden blade and Talon and they both pulled their hoods down. The bell rang and they nodded and charged for each other. They were both assassin's, they were equally matched in their skills and fighting. Connor nodded at Robbie and Robbie understood what he should do. Robbie punched Connor in the chest many times and Connor faked the blows with fake wincing and took the dive. The bell rang and Robbie picked Connor up. "Good thinking Connor, it was taking a while," said Robbie. Connor let out a little chuckle, "I know Rob, at least thats done," replied Connor.

The last fight was Weiss and Robbie. Weiss was upset that she was fighting the pirate. "I doubt that you are the Robed Warrior Robbie," said Weiss. "Don't doubt that Weiss," replied Robbie. Ever since Robbie joined the team, Weiss felt weird. She took it negatively and started hating him. The bell rang and Weiss dashed for Robbie with her rapier. Robbie went into "eagle vision" and kept deflecting her attacks. Weiss was starting to get annoyed at this rubbish, "Only Connor can keep up with me when we are sparring," shouted Weiss.

"We're no different. Me and Connor," said Robbie.

Weiss snapped and started screaming, "How dare you say that about my brother?! He's a protector of Vale. He's an Assassin and you can never be one!" Weiss switched to the red dust in her rapier and dashed for Robbie and slashed at him. The crowd gasped with shock. Ruby's eyes went wide. Blake dropped her book. Yang couldn't believe her eyes. Weiss look at what was blocking her weapon, she saw a blade coming from one of Robbie's wrists. "What?!" thought Weiss. Robbie replied in a voice that he and Connor use just about they are about to kill their targets, the voice that strikes fear into their targets.

"So am i."

Robbie gets out of the lock that he was giving Weiss's weapon and shifted back a bit. "No... i-it can't be," said Weiss. Robbie was revealing his hidden blades to the people. Weiss kept attacking but was getting tired and her attacks sloppy. Robbie disarmed her and tripped her. When she got her bearings, she felt a cold object on her neck, she looks at Robbie then saw that he had his hidden blade on her neck. The bell rang and Weiss got up and walked away stamping the ground. Robbie jumped down from the ring and walked to Connor. "Sorry about doing that to your sister Connor, "said Robbie. Connor put his hand on Robbie's shoulder, "It;s fine Rob, she needed to learn and everybody else needed to know that you are like me," replied the assassin. Robbie nodded "C'mon, you should look for her Rob," said Connor. "What? Are you sure?" asked Robbie. "I'm sure. Best possibility that she actually likes you Rob, she's just keeping it to herself," said Connor. Robbie gave him a grin, "Thanks Connor." "That's what assassin's do. We look out for each others backs," said Connor.


	16. Chapter 16: Understanding , Shenaniganes

Chapter 16: Understanding and Shenanigans

Connor and Robbie were walking around Beacon looking for Weiss. "Why's Snow white always like that?" asked Robbie.

"Robbie, you're a pirate and an assassin. Weiss never expected that to happen," said Connor.

Robbie nodded, "I get it. But… is there any other reason why she's like that?" asked Robbie.

Connor stopped walking, "If I tell you… will you keep it to yourself?" said Connor.

"Even though I'm a pirate, I'll keep my word in the name of the brotherhood Connor," said Robbie.

The two Assassin's climbed up to a roof and looked into the night's horizon. "Alright, you gonna tell me or are we going to look at the moon?" said Robbie.

"Stay quiet," said Connor. After being quiet for a few moments, Connor opened his mouth. "Five years ago, I was adopted by Weiss's family. Before then, I had my own family, Robbie. When I became ten, I lost them both. You know that the assassin's had a coup a few years ago?" Robbie nodded. "Well I lost my dad in the coup and my mom was killed by a Deathstalker. Well life was good when I was adopted by them. I was happy, content, but that didn't last very long. After two years being adopted, the flu… came out of nowhere. Mom got sick and said that she will be fine. After a year… she died from the flu. Weiss and I were devastated. I was more devastated then her because I lost my real parents a few years ago. Dad became a bit more distant from us, he still cared about us, but he didn't know what to do. Weiss was crying every day for a few months. She was spiritually and emotionally scarred. She kept saying that she's the loneliest of all. I went back to the order after she died. I couldn't cope with myself for a year."

Robbie felt Connor's pain himself, putting himself in that kind of situation really made him feel the pain that Connor and Weiss went through. "Now do you understand Robbie?" said Connor. "I don't know what to say Connor… i…" Robbie started. Connor put his hand up, "It's fine, at least you understand," said Connor. Robbie looked at the rising moon for a bit as well as Connor. Connor stood up, "C'mon. We should look for Weiss and go back to our dorm," said Connor. Connor held out his hand to Robbie and Robbie took it. They both nodded at each other and jumped down to the porch and started looking for Weiss again. They gave up looking for her after an hour or so. They went back to the dorm and went inside. They found Weiss sitting down on the couch. "Oh, hey you guys," said Weiss. "Hey sis," said Connor. Robbie walked up to Weiss and sat down on the couch beside her. "Hey Weiss…" started Robbie. Robbie was worried that Weiss might snap at him. But surprisingly, she didn't, which surprised both Connor and Robbie. "Yes Robbie?" said Weiss. Robbie wasn't always that great with words and apologizes but he summoned enough courage to do so. "Weiss… sorry about earlier. You know… the sparring and me having a blade at your neck…"

"It's fine Robbie. I'm not the best at this either, but… I'm sorry too… for being a jerk to you since you joined the team. I guess I just needed to lighten up," said Weiss. Robbie was a bit confused at the sudden kindness Weiss is showing now but took it. "So… we're okay now?" asked Robbie. Weiss looked at him, "We're okay," she replied in a soft voice.

Connor and Robbie went to their room and were puzzled at Weiss's kindness. "I wonder what has gotten into her?" said Robbie. "Me too Robbie," said Connor.

* * *

Weiss was walking around Beacon with a frown on her face. "There's no way that he could be an assassin like Connor. He must have killed an assassin and stole his hidden blades," thought Weiss. She needed to calm her mind from all this confusion. She walked on to a balcony and looked at the night sky. She imagined herself alone, that no one was nearby. She started singing in a gentle voice.

_Mirror, tell me something._

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Mirror, tell me something._

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

Ruby was looking for Weiss as well. She heard a soft singing as she walked passed a balcony and saw Weiss. "Is she singing?" thought Ruby. She stayed back a bit, listening to Weiss's singing.

_Fear of, what's inside of me._

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see!_

_I can keep it from the world,_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

**Two years ago**

Weiss was singing at a performance at white castle. She was remembering the time when she fought the giant armor a few months ago. As she finished her song, she looked at the crowds of people who have paid a lot of lien to see the heiress sing. When the people started leaving, she saw a hooded figure still sitting down. "I know that's you Connor," said Weiss. The said figure pulled up his hood and walked towards the stage and jumped on. "That was great singing Weiss," said Connor. Weiss smiled and let out a sigh. "I know… I just wish mother was here watching me," said the heiress. Connor nodded at her comment, "I wished that too Weiss, I just hope she gets better from her flu."

_Mirror mirror tell me something._

_Who's the loneliest of all?_

_I'm the loneliest of all._

Ruby was standing against the wall while she was listening to Weiss. "Weiss… you're not alone. You have a team now," thought Ruby. She walked up to Weiss and stood beside her. "Weiss?" said Ruby in a quiet tone. Weiss turned her head around to see the young leader. "Hi Ruby," said Weiss in a soft voice. "I saw what happened… well, everyone saw what happened today Weiss," said Ruby. "He's a pirate, how can he be an assassin?" asked Weiss. "I don't know how he became one Weiss, but what I remember from Connor is that in order to be an assassin, you can be born into it or recruited. Those who are recruited are those with a good heart inside them. Maybe he has a good heart inside him Weiss," said Ruby. "It's just that Ruby, ever since he came into our team, I've been feeling… weird inside," said Weiss. "Like what weird?" asked Ruby. "I don't know, I've been having weird feelings for Robbie, that's all," replied Weiss. "I think you like him Weiss," said Ruby. "Why do you think that?" asked Weiss. Ruby shrugged, "I don't know Weiss. Besides, haven't you liked someone before but never followed your feelings?" asked Ruby. "Well, I have when my father would take me and Connor along some of his business trips. I mingled with some of the young boys and had a crush on one of them," said Weiss. Ruby had her back to the wall, "Well maybe you're scared that you me be scarred again Weiss," said Ruby. Weiss looked up at the face of the red haired girl, "I-I don't know what to say Ruby," replied Weiss. She ran her hand across her scar and winced as she touched it. Not from physical pain, but from emotional pain. She started understanding. She is just a girl full of pain and suffering, why can't let others know her pain? She looked at Ruby, "Thank you for finding me Ruby," said Weiss. Ruby let out a smile at Weiss, "That's what teammates do, we help each other." Weiss gave her a smile, "I think we should get back to our dorm, it's getting late," said Weiss. Ruby nodded and they went back to their dorm.

After half an hour, the door opened and Weiss saw the two assassin's walk in. "Hey you guys," said Weiss. "Hey sis," said Connor. Weiss saw Robbie walk up to her. "Just remember, be a little nicer," thought Weiss. Robbie sat beside her, "Hey Weiss…" started Robbie. Unlike the first few times, Weiss was more nice to Robbie, "Yes Robbie?" said Weiss. "Weiss… sorry about earlier. You know… the sparring and me having a blade at your neck…"

"It's fine Robbie. I'm not the best at this either, but… I'm sorry too… for being a jerk to you since you joined the team. I guess I just needed to lighten up," said Weiss. "So… we're okay now?" asked Robbie. Weiss looked at him, "We're okay," she replied in a soft voice. When she saw them go inside their room, Weiss let out a sigh and a blush. "That actually felt nice," said Weiss. She smiled at the thought.

* * *

Connor and Robbie were lying down on their beds. Connor was writing in his notebook. "_I'm glad that I was able to tell Robbie why Weiss is a jerk at times. I feel more content with myself now than before." _Robbie was checking his gravity shoes if they were okay. They heard a tapping on their window still. Robbie looked at the window and saw a bird with a piece of paper on its leg. He opened the window and let the bird go on his finger and took the paper off. He read it.

_Hey Robbie,_

_I heard that you got into Beacon academy. You're a lucky one eh? Anyway, I got word that a ship full of dust and cargo owned by Roman is getting ready to take off. We got word to that the captain of the ship is in Vale city square in the 'till dawn' tavern. If you want to take this mission, go ahead. If not, it's fine. If you do, take it to the assassin order. I'm sure this be easy for ye._

_From your brother,_

_Bruce_

Robbie smiled as he finished the note. He started changing into his usual clothes. "Going somewhere Rob?"

Robbie turned his head to see Connor in his usual clothes already. "Yeah, I got a target in Vale city," said Robbie. "Who is the target affiliated with?" asked Connor. "He's with Roman. He's the captain of a ship full of dust and cargo for Roman," said Robbie. "Then I'm in," said Connor. "Are you sure Connor? Because I need someone who knows about seafaring and flying in the skies," said Robbie. Connor let out a little chuckle, "Just to tell you, one of my ancestors was a pirate as well, so I know how to fare the seas and how hard can the skies be?" replied Connor. Robbie let out a smile, "That's all I need to know. We will be taking the 'Dottrina' to Signal city and look for the captain. Then we will take the cargo on the ship," said Robbie.

They waited for the team to fall asleep and they snuck out of the dorm through the balcony. Connor handed him a ski mask and he put one on as well. They went to the ship and woke up the crew. "Get up men; we are going to Vale for a bit," said Robbie. Without question, they obeyed their captain's orders and got the ship ready for flight. As they took off, Pro. Ozpin was watching from his office window.

Pro. Ozpin let out a chuckle, "Well they're assassin's, they do other things outside of Beacon after all," he said.

* * *

They landed in the port of Vale and walked to the city square. "Use your eagle vision, we can find him much more faster instead," said Connor. Robbie nodded and they went into the tavern where the captain was in. They went into eagle vision and took a seat at a table. They kept looking around and saw a red glow from one of the patrons. "There he is," said Robbie. "Alright, how are we going to do this Robbie?" asked Connor. Robbie pondered in his head for a bit. "Okay, this is what we are going to do. I start a bar fight with the drunk patrons while you get the captain in the confusion," said Robbie. "Alright, sounds great," said Connor. Before they proceeded with the plan, Robbie had a whole bottle of rum (both Connor and Robbie can hold their own in drinking) to make it look like he's drunk.

Robbie did a great act as a drunken man. He bumped into another drunk man, "Hey… watch were yeee gooooin'!" slurred Robbie. "Meeeh?! What about youuueh?!" yelled the drunk man. Robbie punched him in the face and started the bar fight. As the people were cheering for which guy will win (well more than a dozen men joined in on the fight) the captain was snickering at the poor drunk men. He felt something cold on his neck as he grabbed for his shot glass. "Do as I say or your throat will be slit," said Connor. "Okay… okay, whatever you say sir," begged the captain. The people were too busy watching the fight as Connor dragged the captain to the alleyway.

Robbie beat all the men and the people let out a cheer. In spite of all the noise, he heard a whistle. He followed it and came into the back alley and saw Connor holding the captain by the collar. "I see that you did your part," said Robbie in a joking tone. "You did yours too," said Connor. Robbie grabbed the captain and shoved him into the wall.

"Alright, where is your ship docked at?" demanded Robbie.

"I won't tell you," said the captain.

The captain saw Connor walk up to him and showed him his hidden blade. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you. My ship is the Providence and it's docked near Signal academy," said the captain.

"What's the cargo?" demanded Robbie. "Mostly dust and dust crystals. Some of the cargo is guns and swords, that's all I know," pleaded the captain. "Thank you," said Robbie. Robbie threw him into a trash heap and they started walking away. "Who should I tell my master who you people are?" asked the captain. Robbie looked at him, "There's no need to tell, he'll know," said Robbie in a threatening tone. Connor gave a murderous stare at the captain. The captain nodded and started limping away. "That was easy," said Robbie. Connor punched him on the arm, "Now we just need to plunder his ship and take it to the brotherhood," said Connor. Robbie nodded with a smirk on his face.

The two Assassin's made their way to the 'Dottrina' and sailed to the port near Signal academy. They stopped at least 100 feet away from the port.

"Alright, when me and Connor light the signal from the ship, you men get to the ship and silently take the cargo. Me and Connor will knock out the men, put them to sleep," commanded Robbie. The crew nodded and Robbie and Connor dived into the water. They swam to the ship undetected in the darkness. They climbed up the port and hid behind a corner. "We should use our animal powers," said Connor. Robbie was a bit against this idea, "Connor, I can't really sustain my aura that long," said Robbie. Connor put his hand on Robbie's shoulder, "I've been a bit longer at this then you. All you need to do is calm down and concentrate, which should help with the animal powers," replied Connor. Robbie nodded. They used their wolf power to turn invisible and they crept on to the ship. They used their eagle vision to see each other and see enemy crew. They came upon the sleeping quarters and they found the crew of the ship either drunk or asleep. They nodded at each other and they went to each crew member. They knocked out all the men with ease and locked the sleeping quarters when they left. They found the cargo hold and they became visible again. They looked at each other with grins on their faces. "We hit a jackpot," said Robbie. Connor was looking around the cargo hold. "You tell me, this can arm an entire army here," replied Connor. "You go light the flare, I'll stay down here and make sure no one comes near," said Robbie.

Connor lit the flare and waved it around to get the 'Dottrina's' attention. He smiled when he saw the ship making its way to the 'Providence'. The 'Dottrina' went beside the ship and they placed boards between the ships to walk across. Connor jumped down to the deck and talked to the crew. "Alright, Robbie is down in the cargo hold looking around. I want you men to go down and get the cargo while you guys stay here and keep an eye out," commanded Connor. "AYE!" yelled the crew and they did their jobs.

Robbie was joined by some of his men and they quickly took the cargo to the 'Dottrina'. They got all the cargo and they left the ship without shedding any blood. Robbie and Connor were celebrating their success. "Good job lads, we have done great. Now, set a course for the order!" yelled Robbie. The crew cheered with their captain and went straight away to the order. Then an idea went into Connor's head. "Hey Robbie, why don't we sing a shanty in celebration of our success?" Robbie smirked at the idea, "Sure. Besides, the men need the morale," said Robbie. Here was the shanty they sung if you can get behind the noises of the sky and city.

_Now we are ready to head for the Horn, Way, ay, roll an' go! Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn, Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!_

_Heave a pawl, oh, heave away, Way, ay, roll an' go! The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored, Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!_

_Soon we'll be warping her out through the locks, Way, ay, roll an' go! Where the pretty young gals all come down in their flocks, Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!_

_Heave a pawl, oh, heave away, Way, ay, roll an' go! The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored, Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!_

_Come breast the bars, bullies, an' heave her away, Soon we'll be rollin' her 'way down the Bay, Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!_

_Heave a pawl, oh, heave away, Way, ay, roll an' go!_

_The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,_

_Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!_

They landed at the order and dropped of the cargo in one of the warehouses. They were met by one of the assassins who were in charge of the warehouses. "You boys hauled in a good catch today, "said the assassin. "All in a day's work," said Robbie. The two went back to the ship and went back to Beacon.

The two assassin's made their back into their dorm without waking up any of their teammates. Because if they either woke up Yang or Weiss… then they're dead. They crept back into their room and changed into their sleepwear. "It's still early in the morning," said Connor. "Just enough time to rest Connor," said Robbie. They both nodded and fell into their beds and fell asleep in a quick moments notice.


	17. Chapter 17: Survival test pt1

Chapter 17: Survival test

Three weeks later

The two assassin's were doing a lot of heists ever since the 'Providence Heist'. Since then, they have been disarming Roman and arming the assassin's. After an all nighter heist, the two just want to sleep, until someone barges in.

It was morning when the two assassin's woke up. They felt weary in their bodies and they didn't want to wake up. Their door flew open to the sight of Yang. "Good morning you two!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. This startled both Connor and Robbie. Connor fell of his bed and Robbie backed up in his bed.

"Yang! Next time, could you knock before coming in?!" asked Connor.

Yang let out a smirk at Connor, "Sorry you two. I'm just in a great mood right now," she said with a playful grin on her face has she left. Connor and Robbie looked at each other with confused faces.

"It's better if we don't ask her why," said Connor.

Robbie nodded at Connor, "Agreed Connor. Agreed," said Robbie in a worried tone.

The two got into their uniforms which Robbie hated being in. He never liked uniforms. Still, he had to cope with it. They walked out of their room and they are met by their girl teammates. "Morning you guys," said Connor.

Ruby looked up and saw Connor and Robbie. "Morning you two," said Ruby in a cheerful voice.

"Are we ready for class everyone?" asked Weiss. Everyone looked at her and nodded. They went out of their dorm and started walking to their class.

For the first few classes, there wasn't anything new. Just old routines, listening, taking notes, asking questions. Yeah, it's pretty boring. Until Pro. Ozpin comes into one of their classes.

"Good morning students. Sorry about disturbing your class, but i have an important announcement. Once you are done your class here, change into your own attires and come too the cliffs of Beacon. I will explain more when you have gotten your bearings. Thank you." And just like that, Pro. Ozpin left the class. "I wonder whats he doing?" said Connor. "Dunno bro," replied Robbie. They still saw that grin the Yang had since the morning. "Seriously, she's freaking me out," said Connor. Robbie nodded at Connor.

The team got into their clothes and grabbed their equipment. Took Connor and Robbie a while because they had a lot of equipment. As they were getting their equipment, Ruby and Weiss were sitting down on a bench, going through their thoughts.

"Ever since he saved me from that prime in our first mission, i've been thinking of him for a long time. Why is that? Do i like Connor? Well, i've been having funny feelings like Weiss has been having for Robbie. Have we fallen... in... l-love?" thought Ruby.

**Two weeks ago**

It was a normal class. Hearing a Professor talk about his past, taking notes, sparring. It was like any day in Beacon. Ruby was doodling on a a piece of paper during the class. Connor and Robbie were at the training arena practicing their skills and stealth. "Hey sis!" said Yang. Ruby quickly covered her paper and looked at Yang. "H-hey Yang," replied Ruby. "What are you drawing sis?" asked Yang. "No-nothing Yang and it's none of your business," replied Ruby. The bell rang and Ruby ran out, forgetting about her drawing. Yang takes a look at it. It was a drawing of Ruby and Connor holding hands. Yang made a smile on her face. "Looks like baby sis has a crush."

"Even though he is a pirate, he is a gentleman. Thanks to Ruby, i've been more nice to everyone, especially Robbie. Why is that? Even though he had a blade at my throat when we were sparring, he's been nice to me, even if i had been a jerk to him. Why is this? I don't know why." thought Weiss.

**Two weeks ago.**

Weiss was studying like usual in the dorm after class. She has been more nice to Robbie thanks to Ruby. She took it to heart. "Hey Weiss!' She turned around and saw her brother. "Hey Connor, how are you doing?" she asked. "I'm fine sis," he replied as he took off his hoodie showing his grey shirt showing an eagle rising. "I've noticed that you have been more kind to Robbie. Reason?" he asked. "I had a talk with Ruby thats all. That reminds me, shes looking for you," replied Weiss. Connor nodded. "Oh yeah, she needs help about the Roman Empire." "How are you going to help her?" asked Weiss. "Easy, i'll ask her if she wants to go into the animus and look at my ancestor Aquilus," replied Connor as he walked away. Weiss let out a smile at her brother.

**Present**

Yang came up from behind them and surprised them. "What are you guys thinking of?" Yang asked. This startled Ruby and Weiss. "What are you doing Yang?" asked Ruby. "Oh nothing, just asking what you guys are thinking of," said Yang. "We have nothing to say to you," said Weiss. "Aww, c'mon, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone," Yang said. Yang gave her sister a pleading look which was working. Ruby started breaking down, "Fine, i'll tell you Yang."

Yang sat down beside Ruby and listened to her. "Well, it's about Connor, Yang. Ever since he saved me from that prime, i've been having weird feelings towards him," said Ruby.

"I think you like him sis," replied Yang. Ruby was shocked at Yangs thought but nodded her head. "I know that my baby sis had a crush on Connor," said Yang.

"Sh-shut up Yang!" yelled Ruby.

"Well, why don't you tell him how you feel sis?" said Yang. "I don't think so Yang. What if he doesn't like me?" she says to Yang. Yang patted her on the back. "I know he likes you. I've seen it. He has been making dreamy eyes at you sis," said Yang. Ruby made a smile at Yang. "You really think so?" said Ruby. "I'm very sure Ruby, just do it when you have the chance. And you Weiss... i think you have the same feelings for Robbie," said the blonde.

"Why do you think that?" asked Weiss. Yang gave her a look, "Theres no need to say. You like him and he likes you, do the same thing i told Ruby," replied Yang.

"B-but i..." started Weiss only to be butted of by Yang. "No buts princess, you do it to," said Yang.

The teams got to the cliffs and Pro. Ozpin near the edge of the cliffs.

"Today you and your teammates are going to be surviving in the emerald forest for three days. As a hunter and huntress, you need to learn how to survive in the wild by using what skills you know and using whats around you. There are cabins through out the forest but entering them will be cause your team to be disqualified. I have my best hopes for you. Now, step on to the launching pads and get ready."

Jaune let out a sigh. "Why can't we just be dropped off instead?" he said. Pyrrha made a little chuckle at him. "Then that means we can't gain experience Jaune," said Pyrrha. Jaune smiled at her. "Okay Pyrrha," he said to her.

**After being launched**

Connor was skydiving through the sky as he was launched. He went into a spread eagle dive and landed on a branch. Like back in the initiation, he went into eagle vision and looked for his teammates. He was running through the trees when he saw Robbie.

"Robbie, up here!" yelled Connor from a tree branch. Robbie looked up and chuckled a bit, "Takin' the trees huh?" said Robbie. Connor let out a little laugh at Robbie. "Heh, stop being a comedian and get up here," said Connor. Robbie climbed up the tree and joined Connor. "We have to find the girls," said Robbie. Connor nodded and they went into eagle vision. Their eyes glowed blue as they went into the ability.

They found a cave as they were running through the trees. "Maybe we can use that cave as shelter Rob," said Connor. Connor and Robbie went into the cave and looked around.

"This will do nicely. There's a water basin of fresh water in the back of the cave so we don't need to find nearby streams or lakes. There's good game around so we can hunt and the cave itself is hidden," said Robbie when they were done looking around. "That's good. I'll go look around while you stay here and hold the fort," said Connor. Robbie nodded and sat down near the cavern wall and Connor walked out.

Connor was running through the trees, getting a better view of the land and feel for it. He was near a lake when he saw a blue glow in the distance in his 'eagle vision'. "It should be one of them," he said. He ran off the branch and did a leap of faith into the water. He swam underwater to stay undetected just in case as he neared the blue aura. He poked his head out of the water and looked. It was Ruby. He came out of the water and called her.

"Ruby behind you!" said Connor.

Ruby looked behind her and saw him. "Connor, it's good to see you." she said.

"Good to see you too. Me and Robbie have found a cave to use as shelter. Follow me," said Connor as he motioned for Ruby to follow him.

**Back at the cave**

Robbie was looking at his cutlasses and polishing them. He heard a rustle outside and he got up. He walked out and went into eagle vision. He saw a blue aura in the bushes. He took to the trees and looked at the aura. It was Weiss. He retracted his blades and jumped down to met Weiss.

"Hey Weiss. Over here," said Robbie. Weiss turned around and saw him. "You took your time Robbie," she said. Robbie shrugged at her. "Hey, i can't be everywhere at once Weiss," he replied with a chuckle.

"C'mon. Me and Connor found a cave to use as shelter. We better get there." said Robbie. Weiss nodded and followed him.

They got in the cave and Robbie showed her around. "Well, that's all thats here. Connor is scouting around and looking for the others. Well... make yourself at home and we can get through this," said Robbie as sat down on the ground. Weiss sat down beside him and Robbie let out a little blush.

"Hey Weiss...?" asked Robbie. Weiss looked at him. "Yes Robbie?" she replied. Robbie shifted a bit. "Connor told me what happened to your mother." Weiss looked down at the ground, her face turning somber. "When she died, i felt so lonely, that no one can help me..." stated Weiss. Out of nowhere, Robbie grabbed her hand, not too hard but in a soft and easing way. "You're not alone Weiss. I never told anyone this before, not even Connor." Robbie said as he was blushing. Weiss looked at him. "What?" she asked. Robbie let out a long sigh.

"When i was a young lad, i had a mother and never knew my father. Still, i had a loving mother. Suddenly Romans forces came in and burned my home down. He mother perished in the fire while one of them took a part of my eyesight. I thought i was alone in this too. Until i met you and Connor. I told you this to tell that you are not alone in this Weiss."

"I'm sorry that you lost you mom to the flu," said Robbie. Weiss smiled at him. "I'm sorry that you lost your mother in a fire." she said. Robbie smiled at her too. He felt something stir in his stomach as well as Weiss. "You should rest Weiss, i'll keep watch," said Robbie. He got up and walked towards the entrance. As he got out he saw a bird flying for him. It landed on a rock and it looked at Robbie. Robbie saw a piece of paper on its leg. He picked up the bird and took the paper.

_Hey Rob,_

_Yeah i found Ruby but we'll be a bit behind schedule.\_

_I decided that you should know this, we are a bit to far from the cave._

_Hold down the fort alright?_

_Hope you're not that lonely._

_See ya,_

_Connor._

Robbie smiled. "I won't be lonely," he said as he looked back into the cave.

**With Connor**

Connor and Ruby were walking through the forest back to the cave. Connor had his assault rifle out, ready to use. Ruby was fidgeting with her fingers, thinking about what Yang told her. _"... do it when you have the chance." _Her sisters voice was echoing in her head. "You okay Ruby?" asked Connor. Ruby snapped out of her trance of her sister's voice. "I'm fine Connor," she replied. Connor nodded and kept on walking. "He's so nice," thought Ruby, "Always asking us how were doing, hows are day."

Ruby smiled at that and caught up with Connor.

"Were still pretty far from the cave. I need to contact Robbie," said Connor. "How are you going to do that?" asked Ruby. Connor looked around and saw a pigeon. He made a cooing sound and the bird came to him. It landed on his arm and he looked at Ruby. "Like this." he said. He took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. He attached it to the leg of the bird and let it flew off. "It's going to be dark soon, we need to make a shelter," said Connor. Ruby looked at the sky and saw it darkening a bit. "Okay," she said. Looks like their going to spend the night together... alone.


	18. Chapter 18: Survival test pt2

Chapter 18: Survival test pt.2

Connor grabbed some wood and placed it under a tree. Not to near for it to catch fire but near enough to light up the place. He set up a tarp hanging over, big enough for him and Ruby to sleep under. He let out a sigh as he took out a flint from his bag. "Flint and steel… one of the simplest ways to make a fire," said Connor as he popped out a hidden blade. He placed the flint on his blade and started making the sparks for the fire. Ruby was fixing up the tarp, making sure it will stay up. Connor managed to get the fire going, it was small, but it was going. "Hey, Ruby. When you're done with the tarp, can you grab some dry grass and twigs to fuel the fire?" asked Connor. "Sure Connor. I'll do so," replied Ruby. She finished securing the tarp and went around, picking up dry boughs of grass and bundles of sticks for the fire.

Robbie was out hunting for some game. He was stalking a buck from the trees. The buck stopped to graze on some grass and Robbie let out a smile. He popped out a hidden blade and jumped on the buck. He stabbed it in the neck a couple times and it went down, still breathing a bit. He kneeled down in front of the buck. "Thank you," he said to the buck, and he stabbed it one last time in the head. Robbie let out a sigh as he skinned the buck and cut the meat from it. "Oh lad, you are a heavy one," said Robbie as he placed the meat into a bag. He heft it a bit. "This will be good for me and Weiss. Maybe for the rest of the team when they arrive," said Robbie. He walked back to the cave and he stopped. He looked around in eagle vision. He dropped the bag and took out his cutlasses.

A Deathstalker came out and used it's stinger to strike Robbie. Robbie dodged it and jumped on its body. He ran to its tail and dodged it again when it striked again. He climbed on its tail and started hacking at it with his cutlasses. The stinger fell off and landed with a loud thud. He jumped off and he looked at the Deathstalker. "Is that all you got?!" he shouted at the GRIMM. It let out a loud roar and charged for Robbie. Robbie dodged out of its way but the creature caught him in its claws. It started crushing him and it threw him into a tree. Robbie got up and coughed out a bit of blood. His side was sore and his back was bleeding a bit. Robbie let out a little chuckle. "You think that will kill me? Well come on!" he yelled. He charged for the Deathstalker and he slide under the creature. The vulnerable part of it in front of him. He stabbed the belly of it repeatedly. The stalker let out a roar of pain and Robbie crawled out. He jumped on top of its head and fired his pistols into it, killing it. "Not so tough now," said Robbie. He limped over to the bag of meat, picked it up and limped back to the cave. "yo no quiero que se preocupe," he said in spanish to himself.

**The Following Night**

Connor was sitting down, back resting on the tree. He told Ruby to get some sleep while he would stay watch. His eyes were fixed on the fire, burning brightly in the night. He was able to catch some game to eat. Even though Ruby didn't want to, she tried it anyway. For Connor, it wasn't that hard to eat venison. He had grown used to it when he was training. Well Ruby was already fast asleep under the tarp, silently snoring in the night. Connor had his hood up, making him look menacing, his face covered in darkness, his hood covering his eyes. He had Talon out and a pistol, holding in hand, ready to be used. Connor looked up at the night sky, stars glowing in the sky. He smiled. "Very rare would this forest seem peaceful and be it," he whispered. An hour or so later passed by and he stood up and walked to the tarp to check on Ruby, also it was her turn to watch. "Hey... Ruby," said Connor softly. Ruby wouldn't wake up. Connor kept trying to wake her up but gave up. "She's a heavy sleeper," he thought. He chuckled a bit at Ruby and looked around. "I guess i can have some sleep," he said with a yawn. He lied down next to the young scythe wielder and looked up to the night sky once more. "We'll be fine in the morning," he thought. And he dozed off to sleep.

**Back at the cave**

Weiss was near the fire that Robbie made an hour ago which was making her worry. "Where is Robbie. I'm starting to get worried," she said to herself. She was sitting down near the fire when she heard a noise outside. She stood up and walked out. She couldn't see first and heard more noises. She unsheathed Myrtenaster and pointed at the direction of the noise. "Hey... you wouldn't hurt an injured man would you?" said a familiar voice. "Robbie?" replied Weiss. She sheathed her weapon and went to Robbie. His clothes were covered in blood, cuts in the clothes on his sleeves and back. "What happened to you Robbie?" asked Weiss as she grabbed his arm and placed it around her to support his weight. "Heh... i was fighting a deathstalker... nothing serious," replied Robbie with a weak chuckle. They got into the cave and Weiss placed him down, his back resting on the wall. "Stay here, i'll go get some bandages for you and some penicillin for you," said Weiss as she walked to a bag. Robbie pulled his hood up and smiled. "I'm tellin' ya Weiss, i', fine," replied Robbie. Weiss walked over with a roll of bandages and a container of pills. "No mater how strong you are Robbie, you will get hurt time to time," answered Weiss. She told Robbie to take off his top clothing so she can treat his wounds.

When he took off his clothes, Weiss's eyes widened. Robbie's arms were bleeding with several flesh wounds on his tattooed chest and arms. She started cleaning his wounds and told Robbie to take a pill. He did so and swallowed it with a bit of rum he had with him. She finished bandaging his wounds and told him to turn around so she can she his back. She gasped when she saw a huge cut going from his right shoulder to his kidney, bleeding freely. "You have to be more careful Robbie," said Weiss as she cleaned his wound. "I'll be fine Weiss," replied Robbie as he took another sip from his canteen of rum. When Weiss was finished cleaning his back after bandaging his back, she saw a huge scar that went from his left back to his kidney. "How did you get this scar on you back Robbie?" she asked in curiosity. Robbie let out a sigh. "A few years ago, i was on a sabotage mission to blow up a ship. When i rigged the explosives, i dived into the water and it blew up. As i was diving down, a huge piece of shrapnel hit me in the back." Weiss nodded her head in understanding measures. "I'm sorry to hear that. I got my scar while i was fighting a giant armour," replied Weiss. Robbie put his clothes back on and turned to Weiss. "Weiss... why are you being this nice to me?" he asked Weiss. "Weiss looked up and icy blue eyes met obsidian black eyes. "You're my teammate, i had to care for you," she replied with a blush forming on her cheeks.

Robbie sat down beside Weiss. "Hey Robbie...?" asked Weiss. Yangs voice echoing in her head. She had to tell Robbie or it will tear her apart in the inside. "Yes Weiss?" replied Robbie. "Do... you... l-like me?" asked Weiss as she blushed more. Robbie's heart started beating faster and he didn't know how to reply to her. Weiss let out a sigh, "Well... it was worth a shot," she said. Then she felt something on her cheek. She turned her head around and saw Robbie's hand on her cheek. "Te amo Weiss," replied Robbie. "Huh?" she replied. Robbie smiled at her. "I love you too Weiss," he said in confidence. "Really? You do?" asked Weiss. "I do Weiss. Even though we got on the wrong foot at first, you complement me," said Robbie. Weiss's cheeks reddened more. "I love you too Robbie. I know that was a jerk to you, you suit me," Weiss said. They both smiled at each other. Their faces came closer and their lips met. They shared a long passionate kiss. "Looks like there's romance in the air tonight" said familiar voice. They broke off from the kiss to see Yang and Blake watching them. "Voy a matar si le dices a alguien," threatened Robbie. "There's no need to get mad at me Robbie," replied Yang.

**Back with Connor**

Connor woke up to the sound of something. He felt something on his hand. He looked to his right and saw Ruby's face near his. He was glad that she was still asleep when he blushed. His hand was ensnared by Ruby's hand. As he tried to pull his hand away, Ruby let out a little whimper. Connor stopped when he heard that. Ruby started mumbling in her sleep. "...Connor..." she mumbled. "Huh?" thought Connor. The fire was still burning brightly, which lit up her face. He saw her make a wide smile on her face. Then he heard her whispered softly to herself but he heard it. "I love you too Connor." Connor started blushing like crazy. "Is that how you feel for me Ruby?" he asked himself.

_Ruby's dreamscape_

_Ruby was sitting down on a bench. Just fiddling with her thumbs when she saw Connor. "Hey Connor." she said. Connor sat beside her. He was holding a rose in his hands. "Hello Ruby," he said in a soft and easing voice. Ruby was still fiddling with her thumbs. "Do you like me Connor?" she asked him with a nervous voice. Connor smiled at her that melted her heart. "I love you Ruby. You're my rose," he said as he gave her the flower. She smiled at him as well. "I love you too Connor," she replied. Connor placed his hands on her waist while Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck. Their faces closed in and they kissed._

Real world

Connor shook Ruby. "Hey Ruby, wake up," he said in a soft voice. Ruby stirred in her sleep but she eventually woke up. "Connor? Whats wrong?" she asked as she sit up. "You were talking in your sleep," said Connor. "Oh, did i wake you up?" she asked. "You did more than that," he said. "What do you mean?" asked Ruby. "You said that you loved me," said Connor as he blushed. Ruby blushed as well, "Did i really say that?" Connor nodded at her. "Do you really like me Ruby?" he asked her. Ruby felt weird inside. "I do, i really do," she said as she closed her eyes in embarrassment. She felt something on her cheeks and she opened her eyes and saw Connors brown eyes with a smile on his face. "I love you too Ruby. You're right for me," he replied. "You do?" she asked him. "With all my heart Ruby," he replied. Just like in the dream, Connor placed his arms on Ruby's waist and Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck. They closed in and they kissed each other for a good while. When they broke off, they smiled at each other. "C'mon, let's get some rest Ruby," said Connor. Ruby nodded her head. "Okay Connor," she replied. They lied down and they slept more closer to each other, with Ruby hugging Connor in her sleep.

**Finally i did it. I finally put the romance in. It took me a while to to this, but i did it. Hope you liked this chapter people.**

**Stay safe and be happy**

**Spanish translations.**

**Voy a matar si le dices a alguien= I'm going to kill you if you tell anyone**

**yo no quiero que se preocupe= I don't want her to worry**

**Te amo Weiss= I love you Weiss**


	19. Chapter 19: Survival test pt3

Chapter 19: Survival test pt.3

**A/N:** Forgot to do this in the part two, it was their second day of the test so this chapter is the third day.

**Third and final day of the test**

Connor woke up to meet the light of the morning sunshine as it flooded his eyes. He tried to moves his arms but they couldn't move. He looks beside him and sees Ruby hugging him in his sleep. He smiles at her. He gently takes her arms off him and shook her softly. "Ruby, it's morning," he said in a soft voice. Ruby curled up into a ball, "Five more minutes..." she mumbled. Connor chuckled at her. "C'mon, it's our last day of the test," he said to her. Ruby got up with a yawn as she sat up beside Connor. "Last day, huh?" said Ruby as she rubbed her eyes. "Yup, lets get to the cave and finish this test with a bang," he said with enthusiasm.

Connor took down the tarp and started folding it to put into his bag. Ruby was sitting down looking around the forest as she was playing with a leaf. "Um... Connor...?" said Ruby. Connor looked up as he placed the tarp into his bag. "Yes Ruby?" Ruby shifted a bit before she replied. "How... how are we going to tell the team about this?" she asked. Connor zipped his bag and shifted it to his back. He walked over to Ruby and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine Ruby, and besides, Yang will be very happy for you," he said. She smiled at him, "Thanks Connor," she said. Connor returned her a smile, "Hey... we're boyfriend and girlfriend now," he replied. He pulled his hood down and motioned for Ruby to follow him. She stood up and caught up with him, so they can find their team.

* * *

Robbie was sitting down on the wall of the cave beside Weiss. Weiss was resting her head on Robbies shoulder. As a pirate, Robbie had many girls fallen in love with him, but that never filled the void in his heart. Once he met Weiss, his void was filled, with her affection for him. Robbie was feeling... warm. Nice, warm feelings that he hadn't had since his mom died. Yang was still teasing them a bit about being a new couple. "Awwww, that's so cuuute! A pirate assassin and an heiress!" Yang squealed. Robbie let out a little chuckle at Yang, "Hey, all i care about is that i have something to love," replied Robbie. Blake let out a rare giggle at the new couple as Robbie replied to Yang. Weiss shifted herself a little more on to Robbie so she can rest herself on him. Yang squealed again, "Just saying, you two really make a good couple," she replied. Yang rested her back on the wall as she stretched herself. Robbie looked at Weiss and gave her a kiss on her lips. Weiss let out a giggle after the kiss Robbie gave her. She then noticed that Robbie's face was a bit concerned. "What's wrong Robbie?" Weiss asked. Robbie let out a sigh as he placed his back on the wall. "I'm happy that we are a couple now," said Robbie, "It's just that... your dad. Will he accept me?" asked Robbie. Weiss pondered for a bit. "I know he will. He still loves me and Connor... it's just... hard for him," replied Weiss. Robbie nods his head at Weiss in understanding.

Connor and Ruby were walking beside each other as they neared the cave. Ruby looked at Connor for a good moment and made a smile. Connor noticed her. "Is there something in mind Ruby?" asked Connor. Ruby blushed a bit, "It's nothing Connor," she replied. Connor returned her a warm smile in response. They reached the cave and stopped before going in. "I wonder how Robbie is doin'," said Connor. "I'm sure that he's okay Connor," said Ruby. Connor let out a sigh before they went in. They were greeted by their entire team. "RUBY!" yelled Yang as she stood up and ran to her little sister. She gave Ruby a bear hug. "I'm so glad that you're safe!" said Yang. Connor was chuckling softly to himself at the sight of the two sisters. "Yang..." Ruby managed. "Yes Ruby?" said Yang. "You're... suffocating me," exhaled Ruby. "Oh," replied Yang as she broke off from the hug. Ruby was breathing hard now as she was winded from Yang's hug.

Connor spied Robbie holding hands with Weiss. He walked up to them with a grin on his face. "I see that you two are more... acquainted," he finished with a chuckle. Robbie gave Connor a grin as well. "Yes, buts it's more... romantic," said Robbie as he kissed Weiss on the cheek. Weiss let out a giggle at Robbie and smiled at Connor. "I'm just glad that your fine Connor," said Weiss. Connor nodded his head at Weiss. "Well... congrats for you two on becomin' a couple," said Connor as he walked back to Ruby. Ruby saw a smile on Connor's face. "Why are you so happy Connor?" she asked him. "Oh nothin'... just happy that Weiss and Robbie are a couple too," said Connor. Ruby gave him a smile, "That's nice to know," said Ruby. Yang came over and playfully punched Connor's arm. "What are two doing?" Yang asked. Connor sat down beside Ruby and took her hand. He looked at Yang and grinned at her.

"To tell you Yang," started Connor, "Me and Ruby are now boyfriend and girlfriend," he said with confidence. Yang's jaw dropped and Blake was surprised at this. Weiss as well was surprised like Blake and Robbie was smiling. Yang started screaming like a fan girl at a concert. "I can't believe it! Baby sis has a boyfriend now!" Yang screamed with joy. She was jumping up and down like a crazy person. Connor and Robbie were laughing at Yang. Robbie stood up and walked to Connor. "Looks like i'm not the only one who was fallen in love," said Robbie as he kicked Connor's shin. Connor punched him in the leg as response to his kick. "Hey, a guy needs to be with someone in their life," replied Connor. Robbie let out a chuckle and went back to Weiss.

* * *

After talking a bit about their adventures for the past two days, Connor suggested that they should pack up and get going. "C'mon, the test will be over in an hour or so. I think we should move out," said Connor as he stood up. Robbie stood up as well. "I agree. We should get going while we still have the chance," said Robbie as he pulled down his hood. Connor did the same as he picked up his courier bag from the ground. Ruby stood up too. "Alright team. Let's get going," she said. The rest nodded their heads and got ready to move. They walked out of the cave and they were met by the warm rays of sunshine. Connor held his hand in front of his face to block the sun from getting into his eyes. Ruby patted him on the shoulder and he turned around to see her. "Yes Ruby? He asked her. Ruby was looking at the thick foliage of the forest to see it rustling. "Theres something moving over there," she said anxiously. Connor nodded at Robbie and they both went into eagle vision to see whats up.

They saw blue glowing auras in the forest. "Friendlies," said Connor to Robbie. The two assassin's climbed up some trees and started running towards the blue auras. As they neared, they found team JNPR walking about. "My sword arm hurts," said Jaune as he rubbed it. Pyrrha patted him on the back. "Hey, you did save me from that Ursa yesterday," she said to cheer him up. Jaune gave her a meek smile. Nora was jumping about, being her usual hyper self. "I can't wait to finish this test. You know how great it has been Ren?!" she babbled into Ren's ear. Ren could do nothing but smiled at his hyper teammate. "It has been great too Nora," Ren replied. Nora gave him an unexpected hug which surprised him. Connor and Robbie let out silent chuckled at the sight of that. Connor looked at Robbie and nodded at him. Robbie gave him back a nod and they jumped down to team JNPR.

This made team JNPR jump as they saw the two assassin's. "I see that you guys have been faring quite fine," said Connor. Jaune perked up when he saw them. "Oh thank you that you guys found us," said Jaune as he kept holding his arm. Robbie smirked a bit. "Well the test ends in half an hour so you guys should come with us to our team," said Robbie as he pointed the direction they came in. Pyrrha nodded and picked up her shield and spear/rifle. Nora smiled and Ren let out a relived sigh as she let go of him.

The two assassin's lead them through the forest as they kept on asking questions. Connor's ears twitched a bit. Robbie noticed. "What's wrong Connor?" asked Robbie. Connor's face turned confused before going with wide eyes. "Gunfire," said Connor. Robbie nodded and took out his cutlasses and Connor took out Talon and pivoted his left hidden blade. Robbie looked behind him to face team JNPR. "Our team is under attack. We have to get moving!" shouted Robbie. Team JNPR nodded and they took out their weapons and they all ran to behind Connor who was leading the way.

* * *

When they reached the location where the gunfire was, there was already a huge battle between team RWBY and beowolfs and Ursas. Connor looked behind him and grinned. "Looks like the party has started. Lets go!" he shouted. Robbie ran towards a dozen beowolfs and quickly hacked at them.

Connor gripped his tomahawk as he was surrounded by beowolfs. He countered an attack one of them gave him and he slashed his tomahawk at it's face. He turned around and kicked one in the face and brought down his tomahawk on its head. He dodged another lunge and took out his assault rifle and he spun around firing. Many of the beowolfs went down and he let out a chuckle. He slinged his rifle and saw that a deathstalker came out. He went into 'Eagle vision' and saw that this was the one. Edwards persona took over and he gritted his teeth. "You! You're going to pay!" he screamed. He ran to the deathstalker and he dodged its attacks. He slid under the deathstalker and he was facing the vulnerable part of it. He stabbed a hidden blade into it and made a large cut in the bottome of it. He took out a grenade. He pulled the pin and inserted it in the cut. He quickly crawled out and he looked behind him. The deathstalker squirmed a bit and it exploded. The only thing that was left was the stinger.

Connor calmed down from his rage and saw that Robbie needed help. He took out his pistols and ran towards Robbie. He shot at the beowolfs and stopped near Robbie. "Rob! There's too many of them!" shouted Connor. Robbie grinned at Connor as he spun his cutlasses. "This is not the first time for us Connor! And it won't be the last!" shouted Robbie. Connor nodded and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Alright everyone! Take no quarter guys! And give none neither!" shouted Connor as he elbowed a beowolf and shot it in the face. Robbie let out a laugh and he slashed his cutlasses and sliced off the head of one.

Ruby heard Connor and she switched to her cross clips. "Everyone get down!" she yelled. Everyone heard her and they got down. She gripped Crescent Rose and started attacking the beowolfs (if you have seen the 'red' trailer, you will get the idea). Ruby was done with the beowolfs and retracted her scythe. "Whoohoo!" yelled Yang. Connor and Robbie got up clapping their hands. "That was somethin." said Connor as he pulled his hood up. Ruby giggled a bit. "Hey, i saw you going at that deathstalker," said Ruby. Connor let out a sigh and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah i suppose so."

The transports came and the two teams boarded them. Jaune for one was actually feeling great. "We did it! I can't believe we did it!" he said. Jaune sat down beside Pyrrha who smiled at him. "You did well Jaune," said Pyrrha as she patted him on the shoulder. Connor was sitting beside Ruby, who wear holding hands. Yang came up and sat beside Connor. "What is it Yang?" asked Connor. Yang eyed him, "How did you know that i was..." said Yang before she was cut off by Connor, "Going to ask me about dating Ruby?" asked Connor in a curious tone. Yang's brain was processing this. "Okay, i don't want to know how you do that but yeah. Take care of my sister or i'll make sure that you will regret it," said Yang. Connor let out a chuckle and did an 'X' over his heart. "Don't worry Yang. She'll be fine," said Connor was he sank more into his seat.

Connor then saw Weiss resting her head on Robbie's shoulder. "Hey Rob! You better take care of her or i'll burn your rum!" Connor threatened in a funny tone. Robbie laughed at his threat, "Hey i may be a pirate but i'll take care of her," said Robbie. Connor smiled and he rested his head on the cushion. "Looks like i'm havin some year here," he thought.


End file.
